


Kakumei

by Lowar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Life, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowar/pseuds/Lowar
Summary: Rem Kurusu is a violent delinquent falsely charged with assault and forced into city life on probation. Burdened with unfair labelling and her dark past, she wonders if the city is meant for her. However upon her arrival she is thrust into the mysterious cognitive world to partake in a game of fate. Aided by her fellow Phantom thieves and companions she attempts to strike back at the corrupt and unjust, along the way finding a place to belong.Roughly follows the story of Persona 5 Royal, with some changes and additional content.(No release schedule, I'll just make these when I have the time)
Relationships: Kurusu Rem (Female Protagonist)/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	1. A fresh start, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm glad you decided to check this out. This is the first time I've done anything like this so it may be rough around the edges.  
> I'm gonna link a few works that inspired this one so check them out if you have the time.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860252/chapters/24119295  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140624/chapters/63597073  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out, I've never done anything like this before so it may be rough around the edges.  
>  Inspired by; https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140624/chapters/63597073, A Light to the Truth by RSturman. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778, Crimson by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860252/chapters/24119295, The World Is ours by AristoMuse.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> (P.S. thanks to stxrdrifter for helping me edit and proofread.)

I mindlessly scroll through the meaningless discussions and pictures on social media. I’d only been at my previous school for 4 months and therefore didn’t make any friends, so I merely looked on via their photos online. I only had two people in my contacts list, my child protection officer and a therapist I used to visit. I doubt I would fill up said list either, seeing as I was now branded a criminal. 

It was late and nobody was around. A drunk man was attempting to force himself on a woman. I don’t know why, but something made me intervene. The only result was me getting arrested for assault and being sent off to live in a pathetic city strife with manatomy. I already hated Tokyo, just from the train ride in. The carriage was crowded but not one person complained. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for travelling with us today. We’ll be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line. Please transfer here for all subway lines.” A voice crackles out of an intercom.

“What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?” a pair of girls loudly gossiped across the carriage. My eyes turn over towards them.

“It's the truth!”

“To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You’re really into all that occult stuff.”

The girl giggles, “Seriously! This black stuff leaks out of your eyes and mouth then you just stop working!”

I sigh and turn on the front facing camera to check my hair. My reflection stares back at me. My black hair sits in a wavy bob cut stopping at my shoulders, a blue and pink highlight across the left side. My eyes are a reddish colour that clashes with my hair. I have a pretty slim build and stand at around 5’4”. I wear a grey hoodie—underneath which is a black tank top—skinny blue jeans and a pair of black high-top shoes. A pair of black rimmed glasses sit in my pockets, I don’t like how they look on me so I had contacts in instead.

_ Wow. I look awful. Who cares though…  _

The train slowly pulls up to the station and everyone disembarks. I work my way out of the station and find myself in front of the famous Shibuya Crossing, thousands of people wander by going about their daily business.

I check the GPS app on my phone, but to my surprise a strange app adorned with an eye on it sits in the center of the screen. Confused, I tap it a few times before it grows in size, taking up most of the screen.

_ The hell? Is this a virus or something? _

Glancing up from the phone my mouth fell open, dumbfounded. Time had crawled to a halt. The mass of people, the cars and even the birds had stopped. However, in the center of the crossing a pillar of blue fire grows and grows.

I gasp and take a step back, glancing around to see if anything at all was moving. My eyes snap back to the fire as it grows in intensity, almost roaring in the square.  _ The fuck is happening to me?  _ The flames grow stronger and a humanoid figure appears in it. I can’t see its features, but its glare digs into me like a drill. 

A sudden headache strikes, causing me to grip my head in pain. A voice echoes throughout the area. I can’t make out what it says but its words reverberate in my body.

The flames grow stronger in an explosion revealing my own face. I stare at the face as it stares at me, its eyes a bright yellow and a murderous, insane grin adorns its face. I slowly blink, only to find the roaring flames had subsided and that time resumed.

“Huh…? What…? I…” I massage my temples attempting to make sense of what happened.

_ What was that? … I’m probably just sleep deprived _

I pull my phone back up and eye the mysterious app. “Huh… The hell?” I mutter, dragging it into the recycling bin.

_ Onwards to Yongen I guess. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Arriving in the backstreets, I take a deep breath and admire the serene atmosphere. Yongen-Jaya was a small residential area populated mostly by older citizens. Compared to Shibuya the place was almost silent.

_ This is nice. It reminds me of home somewhat.  _

After wandering around, I find the place I’m meant to lodge at. It’s a cafe that sits opposite a bathouse and laundromat. It has a little sign that says ‘LeBlanc’ hanging above the door. It looks straight out of the last century, but it had that retro appeal.

I pull out my earphones and open the door. A small bell jingles, and the smell of coffee, spices and tobacco smoke washes over me. Several booths sit along the wall with a wooden bar opposite. Behind that lies a shelf full of coffee beans next to a small kitchen and bathroom. A small tv can be seen in the corner displaying the news. 

An elderly couple shuffles past me out the door. My eyes glance over to a man sitting on a barstool reading a newspaper. His hair is a jet black and is slicked back, his goatee the same colour and curls at the end. Judging by his wrinkled face, he looks to be in his fifties or early sixties. A black striped kitchen apron sits above a pink shirt, and a pair of glasses adorn his grey eyes. He almost perfectly fits in with the cafe’s atmosphere.

“Yo, are you Sakura-san?” I ask him.

The man's eyes dart towards me with a glare. “Oh right. They did say that was today,” he says. He lowers the paper, grumbling. “So I take it you’re Reimu Kurusu?”

“The one and only,” I mutter

“Hmph, funny one are we?” he comments with a frown. “I’m Sojiro Sakura, but you can call me boss. I’ll be your guardian for the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” 

_ Wow, way to make a first impression, dick-wipe. _

“Follow me.” He gets up off of the stool and waves at me to follow. We walk up a flight of narrow stairs at the back of the shop to end up in an extremely dusty and cluttered loft. It looks like it’s used as a storage area due to all of the miscellaneous items around the room. A bed sits in the corner underneath the window, next to that a shelf full of old and ruined books. Across the room is a sofa, table and desk. A light bulb hangs above the rafters, illuminating the room. The windows are dirty, allowing only a bit of natural light in.

“This is where you’ll be staying,” Sojiro states bluntly. “I’ll at least give you fresh sheets.”

I study the room with a dejected expression on my face.  _ I guess I’m used to cluttered conditions, but this still sucks. _

“What's with the look, kid?” He asks with a probing look.

“Uhh… Isn't this an attic?”

“Deal with it… Okay, rules.” He draws my attention back to him. “I’ll be locking the store up each night and you’ll be alone. If you try anything, I won’t hesitate to kick you outta here.” I nod, slightly annoyed at his tone. “I got the gist of your situation: you protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her. He got hurt and sued you, right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?”

“Yup…” I answer, popping the ‘p’.

Sojiro shakes his head.“And now that you got a criminal record, you were expelled from your old high school. The courts ordered you to transfer here, which your child protection agent also approved.”

_ Ughhhh… I get it old man. It's not like I’ve heard this a million times. _

“Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted. Cause any problems and you’ll be sent straight to juvie. You got that?”

“Juvie would probably be cleaner than this place…” I mumble 

Sojiro doesn't hear me and continues.“We’ll be going to your new school, Shujin, tomorrow. We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.” He stops and gestures to the two boxes of my stuff and the guitar case next to them, “Your luggage arrived a little while ago so I brought it up for you. About the guitar…” He sighs, scratching his beard. “I don’t mind you playing it, but if you do it during open hours, use headphones or something.”

“Right. Sure.”

“I read the file they gave me, so I’m sure you already get the ground rules of this kind of thing. Just behave, go to school and don’t disrupt the customers… Oh and by the way there’s a small shower you can use in the bathroom” Then he turns and walks down the stairs.

I look around the room once more and sigh, “Guess this is my new home for now…” 

_ Alone again, like always... Why’d you have to leave me, mom? _

I notice some cleaning equipment in the corner and walk over to it. “Suppose I should clean up,” I gripe. And with that, I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up my new room.

As night creeps up, the place becomes clean and liveable—or at least up to my standards. The boxes of clothes and other possessions were put into a shelf, the shelf next to the bed had been cleared and had my guitar case leaning on it. The cobwebs were gone and the floor mopped. I sit down on the bed removing the guitar from the case. It was a Gretsch electric hollow body with a shiny wood finish. Apparently my mother had snuck out and bought it when she was little, much to my grandmothers dismay. It was the last thing that I had of my mother’s, apart from a spider lily necklace and a few photo albums. I start to strum absentmindedly, reminiscing upon the times my mom played for me, when Sojiro comes back up. 

He knocks and walks into the room. With a hand on his chin, he examines the room. “It’s not actually half bad, though it would be only natural to want a clean room. Anyway, you should head to bed, I want to leave early tomorrow.” With a nod he turns away.

“Right… I’ll be sure to give you your privacy and I won’t come up without a holler.” His head glancing at me.

I hold a thumbs up, “Yeah, thanks.”

He turns away again and walks back down the stairs. I hear the bell jingle as he leaves the store. 

“What a nagging asshole… Jeez.” I change out of my outfit and into a pair of comfy short-shorts and T-shirt. My phone buzzes, startling me. I look over at it and see the creepy app again.

_ It's back. I wonder if I clicked a shady link… _

I drag the icon into the bin once again and put my phone down before drifting into sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a gasp I open my eyes to an unfamiliar sight. A small prison cell with blue walls, the atmosphere is incredibly oppressive. A metal toilet sits across from my uncomfortable bed, my arms are shackled and my leg attached to an almost cartoonish large iron ball. A stereotypical striped prison outfit covers my body.

_ What kind of dream is this? It feels almost real. _

A mischievous chuckle reverberates around the room. I glance to the point of origin and spy two twins in blue wardens outfits and an eyepatch on one eye. I groan and get to my feet. They both have silver hair, in differing styles and golden eyes. One holds a clipboard and the other a metal baton. They spin out of the way, revealing a man sitting at a desk. He has wispy grey hair and a long pointy nose. His eyes bulge slightly as they glare over to me. A wide grin is spread across his face

A deep voice rings out, “Welcome, Trickster, to my velvet room.”

Almost as soon as he says this, a soft piano melody begins to play in the room. I shuffle over to the bars and lean against them. I now can fully take in the appearance of the room I find myself in. It is a large round prison with numbered cells on the walls. Upon the cobbled floor is a large blue and gold rug with a ‘V’ in the centre, the desk with the creepy man sits on the rug. The entire room has an almost bluish tinge to it.

The twin on my right begins to speak, “So you’ve come to, Inmate.”

The left twin continues, “The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

The long-nosed man clears his throat and talks, “Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” He drums his fingers on the desk, “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I have summoned you here to speak of important matters, involving your life as well.”

“Hey, let me out!” 

He ignores me and continues, “Still, this is a surprise… The state of this room reflects that of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. I suppose you truly are a prisoner of fate.” He chuckles slightly, “There is no mistake, that in the near future, ruin awaits you.”

“Ruin? What does that mean?” I ask.

“Worry not, as there is a way to oppose such a fate. You must be rehabilitated, rehabilitated towards freedom. That, Trickster, is your only means to avoid ruin. I wonder if you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of this world?”

“... Wait, what?” 

“I suppose you didn't decline. Very well, that is enough… I shall observe the path of your rehabilitation.” He gestures to the twins as they turn to face me, “Pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens for this place.”

Caroline huffs, “Try and struggle as hard as you like.”

Justine cuts in, “The duty of wardens is to protect the inmates. We are also your collaborators… That is, if you remain obedient.”

Igor begins to talk again, “I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We shall surely meet again… eventually.” He raises a hand and a loud bell begins to ring. 

“Times up… Now hurry up and go back to sleep.” Caroline demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! A slow start, but that's the case with the early Kamoshida arc.


	2. Shujin Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm hopefully gonna keep these coming at a consistent rate but I'm still not 100% on some of the stuff coming up. Anyway another slow chapter, but some more hints at Rem's past. Hope you enjoy

I jolt awake, beads of sweat roll down my face. I feel breathless and tired. 

I sit up and stretch my arms.  _ What a strange dream, Ruin and Rehabilitation? A blue prison? Those twins and long-nose?  _

I get out of bed. After a quick shower, I get changed into my new uniform; A red and black plaid skirt, some black tights, a thin white turtleneck accompanied with suspenders. Above that is a black blazer with red buttons and the Shujin logo. I decided to also wear a violet hoodie over the blazer as well as red and black sneakers. My glasses sit in my breast pocket, and wireless headphones hang via a strap around my neck.

I make my way down into the cafe, still exhausted. Sojiro stands behind the bar, he wears a white jacket over his pink shirt and a fedora balances on his head. He points to a cup of coffee and plate of curry. “Here, I’ll at least make you breakfast everyday, but no using the kitchen.”

I glance down at the plate. “Umm… curry for breakfast?”

Sojiro frowns. “What's that for? Just eat it.”

I shrug and sit down at the counter, taking a spoonful of curry into my mouth. It’s much nicer than I expected. The spices are very prevalent but not too strong, regardless it is still a strange meal for breakfast. The coffee was bitter and slightly acidic, but was perfect for waking me up. 

_ This is probably the first decent meal I’ve had in years! _

“You don’t run a cafe for nothing.” I proclaim. He simply nods. I finish the rest of my meal and down the coffee, recoiling slightly at its strength.

“Took you long enough.” He jabs. “The school you’ll be attending is the Aoyama district. It’ll take a while to get there by train. Plus, the transfers are a real hassle too. So… I’ll drive you there just for today. Let’s go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shujin Academy was a large prep school, a bit bigger than my previous one. It is known for having won many awards in sports, and many of its students got into decent universities. Sojiro stops me by the entrance and taps my shoulders. “Do me a favour and behave yourself, all right? Don’t get me wrong—I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any issues.”

I give an understanding nod. “I’ll try not to.”

The familiar smell of cheap cleaning products enters my nostrils. The halls are completely empty apart from a janitor. Sojiro and I walk slowly to the principal's office.

My eyes widen when I see the principal. He is a very large and rotund man, his neck is obscured by his flabby chin. He reminds me somewhat of a bullfrog. He wears a yellow suit that is trying its hardest not to burst under his weight. 

He speaks very directly and clearly, with a condescending tone that pisses me off. “To reiterate, just so we’re clear. I couldn't care less about whatever you did in your last school. Those days are over. You will behave yourself here. Any problems and you’ll be immediately expelled. Have I made myself clear?”

“Got it,” I reply with a sigh.  _ Just what I needed, another condescending bastard on my back. _

“In my opinion you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider.”

_ Ohh, yeah. You stroke your ego you shitbag.  _

“Given your history of violence, not many places would accept you as a student. You should understand how grateful you should be.”

I nod, biting my lip. “Yeah, grateful.”  _ Why would I be grateful? I have to deal with all these people getting on my case. _

“If you get expelled, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

The fourth person in the room groans and I look at her. “This is the teacher in charge of your class," the principal says, gesturing towards her. 

The woman looks to be in her late twenties and stands around the same height as me. She has a pale face, with messy black hair, and tired brown eyes. She wears a long-sleeve yellow jumper and denim skirt that falls to the knee. She fails to conceal the dark rims under her eyes with makeup, the purple splotches peeking through her concealer. 

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here’s your student ID.” She places a small card onto the desk, displaying my face. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations and I’ll send you straight to the guidance office. If you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” She peers at the principal. “That is your promise, right Principal Kobayakawa?”

“Yes. She will be responsible for all her actions here.”

_ Wow, they’re really giving me the cold shoulder. _

“But really though, why me… ?” she says with an annoyed look. “There are much better candidates…”

“Well, it was a sudden transfer and we can’t have her in a class with Sakamoto. What disaster would that spell…”

_ Sakamoto? Who’s that? _

“If you’re done with the explanation, mind if we head out? I got a store to get back to.” Sojiro butts in.

The principal shakes his head. “Sakura-san, keep a close watch on her. Don’t let her cause any trouble outside.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ll be sure she won’t.”

Kawakami exhales. “Come to the faculty office when you arrive tomorrow, I’ll take you to your class.”

“Mhm, I got it.”

We both exit the office and we walk out of the building stopping in the entrance hall “Well, they certainly came down hard,” he says scratching his head, “I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record… Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. 

I frown. “I guess it does.”

“By the way, If you get expelled I won’t hesitate to kick you out, got it?”

I just shrug, and mutter. “Yeah, yeah, I understand.”

Sojiro sighs and looks around, “School never changes huh…? C’mon, we’re going to head back.” We walk out of the door and head for his car.

We stay in silence until we end up in a traffic jam. “Traffic’s not moving at all…” Sojiro scoffs, tapping his fingers on the wheel. “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow.”

Sojiro huffs and glances at me.“So how was it, the school I mean? Think you can manage?”

“Well, we’ll see, It seems fine.”

“Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.” He shakes his head “If that’s what it's like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too…”

“It’s not like it's a first for me,” I say under my breath.

He sideyes me. “Just... don’t do anything that will get you into trouble.” Sojiro lets out a sigh. “What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…”

“Why did you take me in anyway?” I ponder.

“I knew someone that… worked with your mother. I heard that something had happened to her then that you ended up moving around the country, it reminded me of something that happened to… Nevermind, I’ve been paid after all.”

I wince slightly when he mentions my mom. “I see…” 

The newscaster on the radio then speaks “Yet another train has derailed near Shibuya station, greatly affecting the timetable all across Toky—”

“…Another accident? So that explains the traffic.” Sojro shakes his head. “There’s been a lot of those as of late. In fact there was a real sad one just last month.”

“Sad? What happened?”

“It happened just before you came here. If I remember correctly, the girl that passed was only fifteen. Her parents have gotta be just…” 

“Oh...”  _ Well that certainly killed the mood. _

Neither of us speak for the rest of the trip back. We walk back into the cafe at sunset, and Sojiro grumbles quietly. “Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic… What a waste of my time. I wasn’t able to open the cafe today.”

He sighs. “Whatever. Just head upstairs. I’ll be up in a sec to give you something.”

I comply and make my way into my room. Sojiro knocks and comes up the stairs reading his phone. “Talk about a gruesome accident, Eighty people were involved.” He slides his phone back into his pocket and instead takes out a small leather book, tossing it on the table. “That’s a diary. You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you twice a month, which is why I’m having you record whatever you do.”

His phone rings abruptly and he picks up. “Hey, what’s up? I’m about to leave right now.” He speaks in a much softer tone, with a grin on his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time.. Uh-huh. See you soon.” Putting his phone away, he faces his back to me. “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops.”

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“You got school tomorrow, You best head off to bed.”

I hear him walk out of the shop with the bell’s jingle. I sigh, pulling a cigarette out of my purse and lighting it while leaning out of the window. “School… I wonder if I know anyone.” I mutter to myself, taking a drag.

_ “I’ll see you after school okay. We’ve got salmon tonight so can you grab some soy sauce from the store on the way back,” A kind but sad voice calls out. _

_ “Okay mom, Love you.” _

_ “See you later, sweetie.” _

I sigh, putting out the cigarette. I glance at the guitar case.  _ Nah, not tonight. I’m too sleepy. _

My phone buzzes in my pocket. The strange app is back again. “What the heck? Weird…” I delete it once again. I change into my sleepwear and fall onto the bed. Slowly, I fall into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 may be out today, it's not that late but it'll be a bit longer cause of palace stuff but I know it will be here tomorrow.


	3. The Phantom Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again. In this chapter we have Rem's awakening and the first looks at the palace. The metaverse stuff will probably take longer to write, mainly due to battles, but I didn't just want to gloss over it. Hope you enjoy

I drag myself out of bed and change into my uniform then I make my way downstairs. Sojiro stands behind the counter watching the tv. “Oh, would you look at that! You actually are going to school.” He points at the meal he prepared for me. “Here. Just finish before the customers get here.”

I hastily eat the curry and down the cup of coffee. “Thanks, It’s good,” I mutter.

“I know, kid. It’s time for you to go. You don’t want to be late on the first day.”

“Okay, I’m off then.”

“Hurry up, you’ll be late if you get lost.”

I walked through Yongen to the train station. The train is crowded, confirming the rumours about Tokyo once again. I managed to transfer to the Ginza line, and walk out of the Aoyama station.

A few droplets fall onto my hair. I look to the sky, only to see grey clouds rolling in.  _ Great, I don’t have an umbrella.  _ I pull my hood up and look for shelter.

I hurry under an awning and remove my earphones. I pull my hood down and inspect my phone's GPS. The school is about 10 minutes away. I sigh and overhear students complaining as they rush past. 

A girl runs past and takes shelter next to me. She has her hood up, but I recognise the Shujin blazer and skirt. “Ughh… It had to rain,” A soft feminine voice says. Her hands reach up and pull her hood down, revealing light, blonde hair styled in twintails and side bangs parted on the right side of her face, held with a yellow clip. She wears silver earrings and stands just a bit taller than me. Her bright blue eyes look at me, in an almost analytical way. Her figure reminded me of a model I’d seen.

_ Wait, she is a model. I swear I’ve seen her in a magazine. _

She gives me a warm smile, which I return. She turns to face me and begins to speak, “I like your highlights! They suit you. I’ve always wanted to try it but I feel lik—” 

The horn of a car blares next to us, causing us both to jump and the girl to stop talking. A small white car pulls up and the window rolls down to reveal a man with a large chin and black mop-like hair. He has a large creepy grin across his face. 

He leans out of the window. “Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school” He states in a tone that makes the alarm bells in my head ring. “You’re gonna be late…”

The blonde girl responds, “Um, sure, thank you.” The response feels forced and unnatural. I frown at the unusual reply.

As she approaches the car, his gaze falls upon me. “Would you like a ride too?” The girl looks at me and, by the look in her eyes, I can tell she’s telling me not to. I shake my head, “Uhh.. Nah I’m good.”

With a shrug he waits for the blonde to get in. The window rolls up and I can see her nod at me, then the car moves away down the road.  _ The hell was that? Probably a pervert or something. _

I hear footsteps approach on the wet pavement and see a blonde boy dash past, his head following the car. “Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher.”

I look the boy up and down. He has blonde, short hair and brown eyes. He has an athletic build, but a poor looking posture as he stands there slouching. His school trousers were rolled up at the bottom and he wears a bright yellow T-shirt under an open blazer. The suspenders hang next to his legs. He stands a bit taller than me.

“Pervy teacher? Was that your girlfriend or something?” I ask, ignoring my phone beeping

He turns and glares at me, looking at me up and down. “What do you want? Plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” He asks with a hint of hostility in his voice.

“That guy who stole your girl?” I shrug.

He frowns. “It’s not my girlfriend. And what’d you mean you don’t know who Kamoshida is? The guy just does whatever he wants, it's like he thinks he’s a king, and the school is a castle.”

“Castle? What’re you on about.”

“Wait, you don’t know who Kamoshida is? Are you for real?” The boy crosses his arms.

“I just transferred to Shujin. So no… never heard of the guy.”

“Then, no wonder you ain’t heard of him.” He turns around, “C’mon this rain’s not so bad. We better hurry up or we’ll be late.”

Suddenly I feel light-headed and I grab my head in my hands, it seems the boy does the same.

_ Ow, Dammit. That hurts _

“Man, my head hurts. I wanna go home..” 

I massage my temples and the dizziness subsides. “Hey, follow me. I know a shortcut to the school.” he says waving a hand.

A few minutes later, after following him through some winding alleyways, he stops “Wha— huh!?”

I rub my eyes in confusion as I stare at the large castle in front of us. I look around behind me at the normal looking city before returning my gaze to the castle. “The fuck? You didn't bring me to some red-light district, did you?”

“What, hell no! We didn’t come the wrong way, though… Yeah this should be it.” 

I notice the sign, “It does say Shujin academy, but still...”

_ The atmosphere feels oppressive. Something is up here. _

“Well there is no point standing around out here, let's figure this out. We can just go in and ask,” He says walking towards the building.

“I guess that's that then.” I mutter following him

The castle was a strange sight. Sure, it had medieval architecture, but it looked like something out of a JRPG. Red and gold decorations were strewn around accompanied by weapons, torches and paintings.

_ The hell. What is this? _

The blonde scratches his head and looks around. “Th-That’s weird. I could’ve sworn it said Shujin at the gate. 

“Check your phone, that's probably the best bet,” I say.

He pulls out his phone. “Out of service? Where’d we end up?”

Sounds of metallic footsteps approach us and I spin around to see two large figures in knight’s armour with swords. “Whoa, the fuck?”

“Geez, you really freaked me out man…” He sighs, “That’s one hell of a costume. That armour real?” The two figures stand in silence, “C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’!”

I frown. “Hey, is this a prank? Cause it sure as hell feels like one.”

Suddenly, something hard hits me in the back of the head. I see the guards seize the boy as my consciousness fades.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey…!”

“Hey! Wake up!”

I slowly regain my senses and let out a groan as I sit up. I appear to be in a cell, the walls are adorned with chains and the smell of rotting wood fills the air.

“You all right?”

“Ow, Where the hell are we?” I wince when I feel blood on the back of my head.  _ The fuck did that thing hit me with? _

“How should I know? But it don’t look like a dream to me… How’d we get outta here?”

“It doesn't look like there is a way out.”

He runs towards the cell door and shouts from it. “Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!” He slams his fist on the iron bars causing a loud crashing noise, “Dammit, where are we!? Some kinda TV set?”

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.”

We turn to look at the source of the voice. The man from the car was standing in front of us, however, he wore nothing but a thick regal cape, slippers and a pair of pink speedos. A shiny golden crown sat upon his greasy hair. His eyes are a bright yellow and move from the blonde over to me. He seems to particularly focus upon the chest area.

“Huh? Wait… is that you Kamoshida?” he says, jumping in surprise. 

“Kamoshida? The dude from earlier?”

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson after all, huh?" His golden eyes look at me again. “And you brought a friend this time… because you can’t do anything for yourself. It’s a girl too…”

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!”

He scoffs. “Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime insulting me—the king.” He grabs his chin, “The punishment for that is death. It’s time for an execution! Take him out!”

“S-Stop it…” Sakamoto mumbles backing away from the cell door.

The guards file into the cell cornering him.  _ Wait, execution? Is he gonna kill us!?  _ “...Goddammit…!” he yells as he charges into a guard. “I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon we’re outta here.”

Before I could say anything, another soldier walks up and hits the blonde hard in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees. I try to break through the guards and reach him. “Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” He whimpers. 

“What!? I’m not gonna just leave you here!” I yell.

“C’mon! Go already!” He yells back.

“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.” Kamoshida taunts. “What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time…” He points to Sakamoto, “I’ll focus on this one's execution.”

The guards hold him up and Kamoshida begins throwing punches at him. “Take this! Lowley scum! Useless pest!” he falls to the floor groaning. 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing you bastard?” I angrly shout at the king. 

“Shut it, you!” He turns back to Sakamoto. “I’ll have you killed right now.”

_ I have to do something! But what? This is way too crazy! _

“Stop it, that's enough!” I scream.

Kamoshida turns and approaches me, eyeing me up and down. “Hmm… perhaps I’ll take you for myself. But that look in your eyes irritates me!” He raises his leg and kicks me in the stomach causing me to gasp for air. The guards pin me to the wall as I try to hit Kamoshida.

_ Fuck, Fuck! This can’t be real. Are we really gonna die? _

“No… please. I don't wanna die…” Sakamoto sobs

Suddenly, everything goes dark and a small blue butterfly flaps past. A soft, calm voice rings out, “This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none.” My eyes follow it, mesmerised. “But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”

Suddenly a regal but menacing voice rings out in my head.  **_“What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch?”_ ** The voice grows louder and more intense.  **_“Are you forsaking him to save yourself?”_ **

_ What of course not?! I-I… _

**_“Death awaits him if you do nothing.”_ **

_ Like I don’t know that already. But what can I do? _

**_“Was your previous decision a mistake then. Are you simply going to accept the hand dealt to you?”_ **

_ No. No! I won’t accept this! _

The guards lift the boy against the wall pointing the sword at his throat.

**_“Wonderful! Very well.. I have heeded your resolve!”_ **

Suddenly an extremely sharp pain rings through my head. It’s agonising, worse than any pain I’ve felt. I yell in agony as sweat and tears roll down my face.

**_“Vow to me!”_ ** The voice is almost shouting now.  **_“I am thou, thou art I…”_ ** The pain intensifies.  **_“Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!”_ **

The pain worsens again and I let out a piercing scream.  **_“SHOW THE STRENGTH OF THY WILL TO ASCERTAIN ALL ON THINE OWN, THOUGH THOU BE CHAINED TO HELL ITSELF!”_ **

_ I have to fix this! I can fix this! _

My gaze hardens on Kamoshida, “That’s enough, you creepy bastard!”

“What was that? You desired to be killed that much? Fine.” The guard unhands Sakamoto and walks towards me. They hold me tighter against the wall and the soldier raises his sword.

Suddenly, a gust of wind seems to burst out from me, knocking the guards back. I feel something form onto my face around my eyes. I reach up and grab it, it’s smooth.

“PER-”

I begin to pull, feeling it tear at my skin.

“-SO-”

It‘s searing with pain as blood trickles down my cheek. I don’t know what I’m saying. It just feels.. Right. As the mask is almost removed from my face, I scream at the pain uttering the last syllable.

“-NA!”

Blue fire bursts from the ground engulfing me. It doesn't hurt, but instead feels empowering. I see Sakamoto and Kamoshida jump backwards. A wild grin spreads across my face, as if I was truly free at this moment. The voice from earlier laughs, echoing throughout the room. 

The flames slowly spread off of me and reveal that I am now wearing a long red trench coat with a black flower design spreading across the shoulders. I have black trousers on with a pair of red heels. Under the coat is a black shirt without sleeves, I also have a pair of black gloves. A dagger swings at my hip.

Behind me a tall figure emerges from the fire. She has a long, black, hooded fur cape hanging from her neck. She wears a long crimson dress, accented with black spirals, with a black belt around her waist, on her torso sits black plate armour with some gaps exposing the dress. What looks like metal stiletto heels poke out from under the dress. Long crow-like wings burst out from its back. Her arms are also armoured, wearing gauntlets with claw-like fingers. Two crows rest upon her shoulders with orange glowing eyes. Instead of a head, there is a deer's skull with a celtic knot pattern carved into it, orange flaming eyes and pointy antlers sitting underneath the hood, horns protruding forward. The blue flames burn underneath her, ethereal chains dancing with them.

“I.. am the phantom queen, Morrigan!” The booming voice calls out

“Wh-What the eff!” Sakamoto yells, bewildered. 

“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you, If you so desire I shall grant you the power to crush the souls of the living.” 

A smirk grows across my face, “Lend me your strength.” I ask 

“Wonderful! You have thrown off the chains that those above you bind you with!” Morrigan cries, “You needest only utter your deepest desire and I will grant it henceforth!”

I point to Kamoshida and his guards, “Pillage him!” 

With a loud cackle Morrigan flourishes her hands and wings. “Of course!” Suddenly with a burst of black feathers, tendrils rise from the ground and pierce a guard through the chest. With a gasp it disintegrates into black dust.

Kamoshida, mouth gaping open, shuffles backwards “W-W-What the hell are you?!”

I step forward and gesture to Kamoshida, “Someone who is real fucking tired of people like you messing with me.”

“How dare you attack our great king.” A guard yells. 

Morrigan calls out from behind me, “Their resistance is futile! Rip them to shreds! Tear them limb from limb!”

I seize the dagger from my hip as the guard attempts to strike me with a sword, somehow I dodge out of the way and plunge the dagger into its throat, killing it. The other guard runs at me but the tendrils appear again turning into black dust.

_ Holy shit! I’m fast. I think I’m stronger too! I don’t have any idea what’s happening but I like it. _

I slowly walk towards Kamoshida. He stumbles and falls backwards, attempting to get away from me. I grab him by the collar and pull him close to my face, staring into his golden eyes. “Let me tell you one thing, your highness.” I whisper, placing the knife up to his throat. “I’d advise you not to fuck with me, or mabye we’ll have ourselves a liitle peasant revolution on our hands. It wouldn't be the first time a monarch was dethroned due to his.. Hmm.. Misconduct.” I release his collar and boot him in the crotch. Over his yells of pain I shout to Sakamoto, “Quick! We gotta run, and lock the cell on the way out!”

As I dash out of the cell I feel Morrigan dissipate and a white ivory mask form around my eyes again. The boy turns to me, eyes wide with shock. “Hey… What the hell was that just now?” A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead, “You’re freaking scary! Remind me not to piss you off.”

I look over at him and grin, “I have no clue what that was but I thoroughly enjoyed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. I spent a while debating whether or not to use Arséne, but decided not to cause I felt I'd seen him too much. I settled on Morrigan who is the Celtic queen of war and death, they say the Morrigan is actually three people so to make represent that I added the two crows to her design. As for Rem's thief attire I just pallet swapped the coat and shoes, I spent a decent amount of time trying to come up with something more original but I couldn't decide.  
> Next chapter should be out tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Metaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one took longer than I expected. Luckily it's the weekend so I can catch up on these. Thanks for all the Kudos and comments!  
> Hope you enjoy.

Sakamoto locks the cell, whilst Kamoshida still grumbles in pain on the floor. “What with the clothes…!” His eyes glance at my chest, he clears his throat, “Wow…” 

Right on cue a flash of blue appears, and my clothes revert back into my uniform. “Woah, It’s back to normal.” he remarks.

“Anyway, we should try and find a way outta this place.”

After running through the corridors passing more and more empty dungeons until we reach a dead end with a raised drawbridge. 

“Since when could Kamoshida pull this shit off?” Sakamoto says, scratching his head.

“No clue, I definitely don’t remember castles and fighting with ghosts on the Tokyo travel guide.”

“Yeah… you make a good point… Oh! Maybe we ate a mushroom or something.” 

“Yeahh.. I doubt that.” I sigh

“Hey, you two!” A new voice calls out. We jump and look for its origin point. “Over here!” 

We pinpoint the sound and walk over to one of the cells. “Come on get me out of here! You aren't soldiers are you?”

“The hell is this thing!? Is it a cat?” Sakamoto yells. I look at the strange creature and blink a few times to see if it’s really there.

It was a small feline-like creature with a large round head. It’s covered in black fur but the tips of its arms, legs and tail are white along with the lower half of its face. It has large, oval eyes that were a deep blue. Around its neck was a yellow scarf and utility belt on its waist.

“Woah it’s cute! Kinda like a plushie.” I say excitedly.

“Hey, Hey! I am not a cat or a plushie! Now let me out!” The cat complains

“Why would we do that? You obviously look like an enemy!” Sakamoto retorts and pulls out his phone, “Shit, still no service. Ain’t there a way to contact someone outside?!”

“If I was an enemy I wouldn't be locked up in here anyway!” The cat shakes the cell bars, “You want to know where the exit is, right? Let me out and I’ll take you there! You don’t want to get caught and executed, do you?”

The blonde turns to me expectantly, “Whadda we do with the cat?”

I sigh and massage my temples. “I think we should trust it.. We don’t have much other choice, plus... I wanna pet it!” I look around and see some keys on a nail, “You know I didn't expect you to be into this cutesy shit, It don’t suit you at all” he mutters.

As I unlock the door I turn to Sakamoto and smile, “What was that?”

“Uh.. I-It was nothing.” 

The cell door swings open and the cat creature strolls out, “Ahh… Freedom tastes so sweet.” The cat turns to me, and with a small bow says. “I thank you, my lady.”

I kneel down and stroke the cat's soft fur, “Wowww, It really is soft.” I return to my feet, “I’m Reimu Kurusu. And this is uh…”

“Ryuji Sakamoto…” He mutters.

Ryuji still seems to distrust the creature as he looks away from us, “Now, where's the exit you monster cat?”

“I.. am not a cat! I am Morgana!” he retorts. “And yes I do know where the exit is. Come follow me, and stay quiet.”

He walks over to the statue next to the bridge and pulls down on the jaw, lowering the bridge. “What! How the hell were we supposed to know that!?” Ryuji states, “Hmph, amateurs.” We cross the bridge only to be intercepted by armoured guards.

Ryuji jumps and skids to the floor. “Ah-Ahhh shit.. It’s them!”

Morgana shakes his head and stands forward, “Tch… you amateurs!”

“Come, Zorro!” A column of blue fire bursts out behind him. A muscular, black caped figure appears in the fire, wielding a large rapier. “Show them your might!” The figure swishes its sword in a ‘z’ causing a pillar of wind to slam into one of the guards, before it turns into black dust.

Suddenly two more guards enter the room, and I feel my outfit change again, I pull on the mask. “Morrigan! Destroy them!” Morrigan cackles and the black tendrils appear, tearing the soldiers into pieces.

Morgana’s jaw drops, “Another persona user!? And she’s strong!”

When the guards are dealt with Ryuji gets to his feet. “Persona...?” He mumbles, “Y’mean that ghost thingy that comes outta you all dramatic-like?” 

“Yeah. Notice how Lady Rem tore off her mask. That represents tearing off the facade that everyone wears deep down revealing the will of rebellion or your true self.”

“Why is my true self some creepy Celtic god?” I ask.

“Hmm, well it probably has someth-”

The blue fire bursts around me and I return to my uniform. “Huh? Again..”

Morgana strokes his chin. “Hmm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet. After all, the transformation shouldn’t dissolve like that.”

“Okayy?” I mutter.

Grumbling, Ryuji yells. “Argh… that’s enough! None of this shit makes any sense! Can’t we just get outta here?”

Morgana sucks his teeth, “Just be quiet, will you blondie.”

Ryuji frowns, “Hey! My name is Ryuji!”

Morgana rolls his eyes. “C’mon, lets go.”

After walking through more dungeons, Ryuji stops in front of one of the cells. “Hey, wait a sec!” Inside the cell was an unmoving boy dressed in what looked like a sports team uniform. “I swear I’ve seen what this dude is wearing… Hrgh, Dammit I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing.!” 

“Sakamoto, hurry up we gotta get out!” I whisper

_ Still I wonder who that boy is.  _

“Hold on, dammit! Who are these guys, we can’t just leave ‘em here.”

“You really don’t get it….” Morgana sighs, “There's no time to explain! If you don’t hurry up we’ll just leave you here!”

Ryuji huffs, “Fine… I’m coming.”

We then sneak out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall where we were captured, we cross the hall and walk into a storage area without any guards.

“So we can get out this way?” Ryuji says, expectantly. “There ain’t even any windows.”

Shaking his head, Morgana groans. “Ugh… amateur. This is the most basic of basics!”

I look around the room and spot a vent above a bookshelf. “Hey, how about through there.” I point.

“Exactly! Wonderful as always my lady!”

“Yeahh.”  _ This thing is kinda weird. _

“So let's bust on through!” Ryuji exclaims. 

Morgana sits on one of the tables. “Still, I have to say I wasn’t expecting to find another persona user here.”

“Yeah I don’t get it one hundred percent either.”  _ I wonder if it has anything to do with that Velvet Room?  _ “I do have to ask though. What exactly are you?”

“I’m an honest to god human.” Morgana quickly replies.

“No.. Dude you’re obviously a cat.” Ryuji butts in.

“Hmm.. It doesn't matter right now.” He sighs. “You should get out of here before the shadows catch you. I don’t have time to talk about cognition.” 

_ Cognition? Where the hell have I heard that before? Something to do with… someone called Isshiki? But who is that? _

“Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ outta here…!” Ryuji sighs.

“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out. Now get going…” 

“But… what about you?”

“There’s still something I have to do. We’re going our separate ways.”

“Aight…” Ryuji says as he begins to clamber out of the vent.

“Thanks Mona.” I say as I follow behind. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Navigation complete. You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” A mechanical voice says out of my phone.

“Fuck. I’m exhausted.” I mutter.

We appear to be near the shop where me and Ryuhi first met.

“Did we make it…?” Ryuji pants, looking at me.

I nod back at him. “Yeah. It seems like it.” 

_ I feel heavier than I did in the castle. I guess my physical abilities were heightened there. _

“I dunno what to think anymore… What was all that anyways…? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?”

“Yeah and those personas too.” I cough.

“Hey, what’re you two doing there?” A police officer questions as he comes over, “Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes are we?”

Ryuji’s eyes widen. “Huh? No! We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird cast—” 

“Sorry officer.” I step in, “I’m a transfer student and had a bit of a panic attack. My friend here found me and helped me calm down.”

“Hmm.. Fine. But you’d better head to school.” He says walking off.

“Dude why’d you butt in?” 

“Because, If you started spouting shit about a magic castle, they woulda drug searched us. I got cigarettes in my purse so I really needed to avoid that.” I whisper.

“Oh! Shit, sorry.” He whispers back. 

“I doubt they would’ve believed you anyway”

As we got to school it was now the same as it was the first time I came here. Not a towering medieval castle ruled by a horny teacher. “Is this for real…? I’m sure we came the same way… What’s going on here…?”

A man in a suit approaches us. “That’s just what I wanted to ask you. We’ve received a call from the police.”

Ryuji kicks the pavement, “That damn cop snitched on us…”

The man's eyes move towards me. “It’s rare not to see you alone. Just where were you roaming around all this time?”

“Uh- Um- a castle-”

“So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?

“What’s this about a castle?” A familiar voice calls out.

Kamoshida then strolls up next to the teacher. Ryuji gasps, “K-Kamoshida!”

_ Fuck, Fuck,. This cannot be good. _

“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.”

Ryuji grumbles quietly. “Shuddup! It’s your fault that—”

“How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! … There’s not much leeway left for you, you know.” The other teacher cuts in.

Ryuji springs up, stomping a foot. “He’s the one that provoked me!”

“Do you really want to be expelled… In any case, you’ll have to explain yourself! Follow me!”

“What!? This is bullshit!”

_ This sucks, all this had to happen on my first day. _

Kamoshida gives the man a grin. “Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.”

“Hmm.. We’ll if you say so..” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Still you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late.”

“Hrggh… Fine.”

Kamoshida's gaze falls upon me. “You're that transfer student, correct … Reimu Kurusu…”

“Yeah that's me.” 

Ryuji walks past him and glares before walking into the building. 

“Have we met somewhere?” He ponders

“I was with the girl that got in your car.” I say looking at my feet.

“That’s right… I remember now. Hard to forget someone with ‘assets’ like yours… Well, I’ll overlook this just for today.”  _ What a creep. _

“I'm sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?” He says in a predatory tone. 

“Yes I’m aware.” I sigh rubbing the back of my neck.

His wide grin spreads further. “Good. At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting for you. Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.”

_ This guy really pisses me off. _

I wander into the entrance of the school half expecting to see knights wandering about. But it looks normal. No rose petals, No portraits of the king, No shadows and No personas. It seemed the school was on lunch break as the halls were teeming with students. I notice a lot of them turning to look at me and whispering among themselves. 

“That's the girl, huh?”

“She looks scary…”

“I heard that she carries a knife around!”

“I’m scared, what if she lashes out at me!?”

“She’s kinda hot.. Think I gotta chance.”

“Pftt.. She’ll probably kill you if you tried.”

_ The rumor mill always churns huh.  _ I find the faculty office and walk inside.

When Kawakami sees me she lets out a long groan. “Unbelievable… Being over half a day late on your first day…? Can you explain yourself?” I tell her the story I made about being lost. “How could you have been lost for this long? It’s lunchtime! Well, I suppose it’s true that you’re not used to the area yet… but you’re still way too late” She groans again, “Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly… I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?” I nod slightly as she lets out a sigh. “Don’t get involved with him, ok? We put you in separate classes for a reason, he’s nothing but trouble… Anyway, break’s almost over. Follow me, I'll take you to class.”

_ This is gonna be reaaal fun. _

The lunch bell rings and Kawakami leads me down the corridors. As students shuffle past I hear whispers about me. She stops at class 2-B, sliding the door open and steps in, the students already gossiping. “Settle down everyone!” I massage my temples and walk through the door.

“Being this late on her first day? She really is crazy!”

“She definitely looks like a delinquent.”

I notice the girl who got in Kamoshida’s car sitting by the wall. Her head is propped on her hand, gazing out of the window. She looks at me, eyes widening before returning her eyes to the window. 

_ Huh, would you look at that. Hopefully someone will be nice to me in here then. _

“Well.. this is our new transfer student.” She gestures to me, “We had her attend from lunch onwards due to … illness.”

I notice the blonde girl frowning.

_ Man, this teacher cannot lie to save her life. _

“All right, introduce yourself to the class.”

I turn to the board and write ‘Reimu Kurusu’. Turning back to the class, “Hey, I’m Rem Kurusu, nice to meet ya.”

As soon as I finish speaking the gossip begins again.

“She definitely seems like the violent type.”

“She was arrested for assault, right…?”

_ Welp, off to a great start. _

“...Uh,so...” Kawakami grumbles. She points to a desk in the corner, behind the blonde girl. “Your seat will be there, the one behind Takamaki.”

I nod and walk over, stopping at Takamaki’s desk as she gently smiles at me and waves. I return the gesture and sit down.

“Hey did you catch that?” 

“Maybe they know each other?”

“Could she be with Kamoshida too?”

“The slut and the criminal. What a combo!”

I notice Takamaki shaking her head subtly.  _ I guess I’m not the only one surrounded by rumours. _

“Oh, right! The volleyball rally’s in two days… Everyone’s just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let’s get class started.” 

The rest of the school day drags by slowly. I occasionally hear one or two whispers but try my best to ignore it. The bell rings and people begin to pack up and leave.

Takamaki turns to me and smiles again. “Hey. I’m Ann Takamaki, nice to meet you.” I nod and smile back, “I’m Reimu Kurusu, but Rem’s fine.” 

“Listen, It’d be for the best to just ignore the rumours. I deal with a fair share myself.” She deadpans, “It can really get to some people.”

“Thanks.” I nod, “Oh, by the way. Thanks for this morning, with the car.”

“Ah, that.” A sad look spreads across her face. “But what’s with you being so late? You definitely weren't ill.”

“I ran into Sakamoto. He said he knew a shortcut but we got lost.”

She lets out a deep sigh, “He never changes, huh. Okay I’ve got to go. See you later Kurusu-chan.”

“You too Takamaki.” I smile her away.  _ She’s nice. But something seems wrong, she seems sad almost. _

I pack up my belongings and begin to leave the classroom but Kawakami steps out in front of me, beckoning me into the hall.  _ Here we go. _

“It seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them. I can’t even catch a break… Why do I have to deal with this?” Kawakami groans.

I shrug, “Imagine how I feel.” 

She shakes her head “You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere, Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone. Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. Don’t get involved—” Ryuji wanders down the hall towards us. “Speak of the devil... I heard you were caught cutting classes as well.”

Kicking the ground Ryuji sighs, “Yeah, It was nothing.”

“And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either.”

He mutters under his breath, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

She turns and points to me. “You too, Kurusu-san… well I suppose it's fine.”

“Why’s she off the hook?” Ryuji ponders.

“Because it’s only a small part of her hair, technically that doesn't violate school regulations.” Kawakami groans, placing a hand on her hip. “You can get going now, Sakamoto-kun.”

As Ryuji walks away he leans close to we and whispers, “Meet you on the roof.” He pockets his hands and walks off.  _ Probably about Kamoshida. _

“See? That’s why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?” 

I turn and begin to walk away when I see Kamoshida and the principal come up the stairs. “Why did you allow a student like her to transfer here? She's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case.” Kamoshida sighs, “At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.”

_ That fucking bastard again. Not only is he a pervert but his ego is the size of a bloody truck. _

“Now, don’t be like that.. This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.” __

_ And the talking yoga ball is sucking him off too. The hell is this school. _

“Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa?” He grins, “All right, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.”

The two walk off in opposite directions.  _ If only they knew about that castle. Oh yeah, rooftop. _

I climb the flights of stairs until I reach a small landing. I push open the rusted doors as they give of a loud creak and I see Ryuji swinging on an old chair. He smiles and waves at me. 

I lean against the large A/C unit and light a cigarette. “...There you are. Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like ‘don’t get involved with him’, huh?”

I cough slightly and nod, “Yeah she told me to steer clear of you.”

“Yeah that’ll be thanks to the rumours. But then again, we’re pretty much in the same boat..” He stretches his arms.

_ Funny, everyone here that I’ve spoken to has rumours floating around them. _

“I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it. No wonder you were so gutsy.” He leans forward, “...What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn’t a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I doubt all that was a dream. Seeing as I’m still a bit sore where I got hit.” I say, rubbing my neck.

Well, just ‘cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though… Even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah, thanks Kurusu-san”

I cough again and put the cigarette out. “It was nothing.”

”But man, the Kamoshida that we saw in there… You prolly wouldn’t know about it, but there are some rumours about him. But, no one says anything against him ’cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real because of that… I wonder if we can go back…?”

“I wouldn't know, but why would we go back anyway?” I yawn.

“Ugh forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” He holds out a hand, “I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, but you can call me Ryuji.”

I shake his hand, “Then you can call me Rem.”

He deadpans and sighs.

“What’s up?”

“Well… after I heard about your record, I decided to take a look at the schools forums and check your name.”

“Fair enough.”  _ Who isn’t? _

“But I found all this shit about you online, like records and shit! I’ve even seen other people on the same site today.”

I groan, “For fucks sake, what's it say?”

He hands his phone to me, frowning. I read off what it says, “Reimu Kurusu convicted for assault at the Yasoinaba district court on the fourteenth of March 2016. Her punishment includes a year of probation in Tokyo with any offenses resulting in a year of juvenile detention. Due to previous records of violent nature she may be handed over to the authorities by her guardian if they deem it fit.  _ It then goes on into lots of made up stuff that just makes me seem worse. _ I hand the phone back to Ryuji. “This is supposed to be private information. The school should’ve protected it.”

“It was obviously leaked.” Ryuji says as he frowns, “I’ve got a good idea who did it too.”

I sigh, “Who.”

“Kamoshida of course!”

“But he has no reason too! I only just met him.” 

“He wants to control you? I mean he is that kinda guy. There’s rumours he tries to get in bed with the best looking girls and by the way he looked at you in that castle, I’d say he has his eyes on you.”

“Just what I needed.” I groan.

He yawns and stands up. “But, I’m sure we will get along together as a pair troublemakers here.” He walks towards the door, “I’ll come talk to you so don’t ignore me, all right? See ya later, Rem.”

“Later Ryuji.” 

_ Well this surely was an eventful day. _

“Shit, Sojiro.” I mutter to myself as I run out of the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into LeBlanc and Sojiro turns to face me, scowling. “Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today. It’s only your first day and you’re already showing up hours late?”

I groan, “Yeah… it was an accident.”

He rubs his temple, “And here I was thinking you had your act together this morning.” He deeply sighs, “I’m going to have to report to your probation officer about this, you know. One, misstep and your life is over… you do know what probation is, right?”

I merely shrug and avert my eyes from Sojiro.

“Hey! Don’t give me that attitude!” He folds his arms, “You are on a very thin line between freedom and prison, I have the right to hand you straight over to the cops, you know! You best remember that—”

He’s cut off by his phone ringing, he slides it out of his pocket, “Hey what’s up?” He answers, “...Yeah I just closed up shop. I’ll be there in half an hour.” He covers the phone with his hand, “Hey, what’re you standing around for? Hurry up and get to bed.” 

I sigh and begin to walk towards the stairs.

“...No, I just hired a part-timer.” Sojiro covers the phone again, “Don’t forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, okay?”

“Fine.” I grumble.

“...Yup, I’m leaving now. I told you, she’s a part timer…”

I walk up the stairs and fall onto the bed.  _ I feel exhausted. Does it have anything to do with the castle? Cognition, huh? If I remember correctly that’s a psychology term… _

“Isshiki… Who is that?” I mumble to myself before I get changed and lie in bed, it isn’t long before I’m out like a light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blink and hear a familiar piano melody. Chains weigh heavy around my limbs.  _ This place again. _

“...About time you’ve come to.” Caroline’s voice calls out. She whacks her baton against the bars, “On your feet Inmate!”

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you heed his words.” Justine softly tells. I rise to my feet and grip the bars of the cell.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion.” Igor’s deep voice calls, “Oh…? You’ve awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

“Powers? Oh, you mean the persona thing.”

He chuckles, “There is no need for you to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, ‘a mask’— an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.” Igor says.

_ Morgana hit that pretty close on the head. _

“What do you mean though, what do you expect me to do?”

He taps his fingers on the desk, “There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes.”

“By the by… have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.”

“Palace...?”

“I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.” Igor nods.

Caroline furrows her eyebrows up at me. “The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care using it, Inmate!”

Justine nods in agreement. “Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.”

“Huh? Thief?” I mutter

Igor chuckles, his grin widens. “It must be disheartening to use the Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief.”

“This is so confusing.”

A bell rings out through the room, “Hmph, it’s time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have…” Caroline exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. The plot thickens, as somehow Rem has heard of an Isshiki. I wonder how that will tie in? Mwehehe.  
> Thanks for reading, like usual the next chapter should be out tomorrow.


	5. The Skull of rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, this took longer to write than expected. Thanks for 150 hits!  
> This is another longer chapter (palace stuff again). I actually had to cut this short because it's 3 A.M.  
> Hope you enjoy.

I wake up, more confused than when I went to sleep. Igor’s explanation added more fuel to the fire that was my brain. I get up and begin to prepare for the day.

_ So that confirmed that the Velvet room and the castle are connected in some way. Also I have to train my persona to become a thief? What does that even mean? Could the metaverse navigator be that strange app? So, I can use it to go to the castle, I guess. _

I wait for the train trying to sort through my thoughts, when I overhear more gossip.

“Hey! Isn't that the criminal transfer student?” 

“Yeah. She looks dangerous, we should probably stay away.”

“Who is the girl next to her?”

“Oh, she’s the new honour student.”

“The delinquent and the honour student arriving at the same time…” 

I glance to my side and see a thin girl the same height as me. She has vibrant red hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon, her eyes a matching colour to her hair. From what I could tell she did a type of sport due to her posture and figure.

_ She’s certainly very pretty. _

The train pulls up and I get swept in with the mass of people. The athletic girl got a seat and I was pressed up against a handrail next to her. The train rocks gently as it begins to move, the girl looks up to an old woman in front of her who seems to be struggling to stay standing. The red-head springs up from her seat. “Please, take my seat. My station’s coming up.”

The old lady smiles and nods “Are you sure? Then..”

The girl steps to the side only for a salary-man to slip into the seat.

Her eyes go wide, “Oh wow, what speed!” She clears her throat, “I mean, excuse me that seat was for this woman..”

I chuckle to myself at the amusing interaction, as the salary-man falls asleep.

“Oh..”

“Want me to ‘wake him up’?” I joke, cracking my knuckles

She politely shakes her head, “No, It’s alright. I can understand his position too.”

The girl bows slightly to the old woman, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of any help.”

“It’s all right, dearie. Don’t you worry.”

“Hmmm… I’ve got an idea.” I pull a non-permanent marker out of my bag and quietly draw a Henohenomoheji on his forehead. I laugh at my accomplishment.

“My masterpiece is complete!” I state flamboyantly.

The red-head attempts to hold back a giggle as the old lady smirks. “Well... thanks for trying, dear.” 

The girl smiles, “At least allow me to carry your luggage.”

“Why thank you! Ain’t it heavy though?”

“Not at all! I train plenty.”

The train journey continues quietly and when the salary-man gets off the train, not noticing my artwork, the old lady manages to get a seat. The train comes to a stop and I step away, ignoring the whispering students.

Footsteps quickly approach me from behind. “Excuse me…” I turn and see the girl from earlier. She bows and gently smiles at me, “Thank you so much for earlier!”

“What, with the old lady?”

She nods quickly, “Mmhm. For speaking up when I offered my seat. Though I have to say maybe the drawing was a bit much.”

I shrug, “Karma. Besides it’s non-permanent so it’ll wash off.”

She holds her hands behind her back and tilts her head, “You’re a second year at Shujin academy, right?”

“Mhm, Yeah I am.”

“I’m a first-year there myself. Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.”

“Oh, you don’t have to bother with all the honorifics. You can just call me Rem.”

“Thank you!” She says bowing again, “Please excuse me Rem-senpai.”

“But I just said not to…. Annnd she’s gone.”

_ That girl was very polite. She probably doesn't know about me then. _

I walk out of the station and open my umbrella. On the walk to school I overhear more gossip.

“Apparently the new transfer student and Sakamoto are already hanging out.”

“That’s one dangerous pairing.”

“You hear about the new honour student?”

I get to class and sit through homeroom and the first period.

Soon lunch arrives and I try to find Ryuji. After some wandering I spot him in the cafeteria and settle opposite him, more hushed whispering as I do so.

“Hey..” I murmur

“Wassup?” Ryuji answered. “I was just gonna come find ya.”

“About the castle right.”

“Yeah. So it wasn’t a dream what happened yesterday right?.” I nod simply, “Truth be told, I couldn't stop havin these crazy dreams about it. I wanna know what's up with it.”

“About that…” I respond, “There’s this app that showed up on my phone a few days ago and I can’t delete it.”

I pull my phone out and show Ryuji, “Whoa! It’s kinda creepy.”

“Well… I looked through it and it seems like it’s your everyday navigation app.” I open the app revealing a map, and vocal input bar. “But in the bookmark area there’s a location saved.”

“Well? What’s it say?!” Ryuji exclaims.

“Kamoshida’s palace.” I read, “I think we can go to that castle using this app.”

“H-Huh!? With an app?!” Ryuji loudly shouts.

“Shhh! Be quiet.” I hiss.

All of a sudden Takamaki calls out to me and walks over, “Hey! Kurusu-chan.”

“I’m gettin outta here. Meet me out front after school, kay’.” Ryuji whispers as he walks past.

_ Those two seem to avoid each other. I wonder.... _

She walks up with a black haired girl, covered in bruises, and sits down next to me.

“Was that Sakamoto?” Takamaki asks inquisitively, tilting her head. “He wasn’t hitting on you, was he?”

“Nah. Nothing like that.”

She smiles, “Anyway, this is Shio Suzui.” She gestures to the bruised girl.

“H-Hi.” the girl mumbles.

“Heya, Suzui-san.” 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out and get something to eat after Suzui’s volleyball practice.” Takamaki cuts in.

I sigh and shake my head, “Sorry. I’m kinda busy tonight, maybe another time?”

She looks slightly disheartened, but quickly picks up again. “Nah. That’s okay, when are you fre-.” 

Takamaki is cut off by the bell signalling the end of lunch and the students begin to shuffle to class. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell sounds and I pack my things and begin to leave. I see Takamaki being stopped by a grinning Kamoshida. I choose to listen in and lean against a locker pretending to read my phone.

“You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous, what with all those accidents.”

She averts her gaze to the floor, “Sorry, I have plans today. It's really important so I can’t afford to miss it.”

Kamoshida lightly groans, “Hey, didn’t you mention you weren't feeling well? Something about appendicitis? Being a model is all fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone.”

She sighs and scratches her head, “Yes. That’s actually where I’m going now…”

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place.” Kamoshida strokes his chin. “And watch yourself around that transfer student. She’s got a criminal record and a history of violence, after all. Wouldn't want you to get dragged into anything.” 

“... Thank you. Please excuse me.”

She walks down the corridor as Kamoshida glares at her back, “Tch..” he then walks up the stairs.

_ I knew something was up. Kamoshida again. _

I chase after Takamaki and grab her by the wrist and pull her to the side.

I frown at her and whisper, “I knew something was up. Is Kamoshida doing something to you?”

She doesn't look at me but just sighs, “Please Kurusu. It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. I saw the way he was looking at you, and I know you did too.”

Ann sighs one more, “Kurusu, I know. It’s fine.”

_ That fucking Kamoshida. _

“Takamaki.” I turn her and look her in the eyes, “It’s not fine. If he tries anything with you, tell me. Okay?”

Her lip quivers and she nods, “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She runs off down the corridor.

_ That son of a bitch will pay for this. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I meet Ryuji outside the school after wandering through the crowds of gossiping students.

“Yo. Whats up?”

I grumble, “Kamoshida. He’s trying to get in bed with Takamaki.”

“For real!?” Ryuji gulps. 

“Anyway, what did you want to do”

“I gotta find out what’s the deal with that place.” Ryuji kicks some gravel, “That app can get us in there, right? If this is all connected to that bastard Kamoshida there’s gotta be something important in there.”

“Right. I have some theories about what that place could be from what Morgana told us, but the best way to find out would be to go there ourselves.”

Cracking my knuckles I pull out my phone and activate the nav. The air distorts around us and the atmosphere grows heavier. The school slowly shifts into the castle again. Ryuji fistpumps, “Hell yeah! It worked.”

Suddenly blue flames encircle me, “Woah, you changed again!” He points in surprise.

I examine the black glove on my hand, “Huh. I guess I have.”

“Woah…” Ryuji’s eyes fixated on my chest.

I hit Ryuji hard on the back of his head. “Owwww! The hell d’you do that for!”

“You can gawk all you want, but if you do I’ll make sure you regret it.” I say calmly smiling. 

He gulps and presses his hands together in a prayer, “Yes ma’am.”

We walk slightly towards the castle before being interrupted by a familiar voice. “Hey! Stop making a commotion.”

Ryuji jumps, “Ah!... You!?”

“The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be… To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.” Morgana tuts, shaking his large head. 

“What is this place...? Is it the school?” Ryuji quizzed.

“That's correct.” He nods

“But it’s a castle!”

“Well, this castle is the school. But only to its castle's ruler.”

“Ahh! That confirms one of my theories.” I add, “Basically, this castle is how Kamosida sees the school. Not literally but figuratively.”

Ryuji scratches his head, “What?”

I stroke my chin, “Well, take your house. You most likely see it as a safe space or a place to get away from it all, right? It’s your own fortress or island. I think the same concept applies here.”

Morgana nods, “It’s how his distorted heart views the school.”

Ryuji looks bewildered, “Kamoshida… Distorted…? Explain it in a way that makes sense!”

He groans, “Why’d I expect a moron to understand.”

“The hell d’you say!”

A loud cry of pain reverberates through the castle. “Huh? What was that?” Ryuji blurts.

“It must be the slaves captive here.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened, “For real!? We saw other guys captive here yesterday… I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.”

“It’s nothing out of the ordinary, it’s like this every day. What’s more is that you both escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.” 

“Bullshit!” He pounds the castle door with his fist. “You hear me Kamoshida.”

Morgana sighs, “Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know.. Still, it seems you have your reasons.”

“Take me to em’ Monamona.” 

Morgana huffs, “It’s Morgana. I guess I’ll take you but only if Lady Rem comes too.”

“It’s not like I’m just gonna sit out here. Let’s go.”

Morgana frowns. “Fine, Fine. Follow me.”

We slip into an empty storage room to take a break. Ryuji slumps into a chair. “I still don’t get any of this stuff.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana hops onto a table. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects. One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a Palace.”

“So because he has distorted desires that causes him to view the school as a castle in which he rules, a palace will form as a physical representation of that.” I ponder

Ryuji still looks perplexed, “So, it became like this ‘cause he just thought of it like that!? That effin asshole!” 

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.”

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel! Everything is that asshole's fault!”

“But what about the version of Kamoshida here?” I ask Morgana.

“That’s his shadow. Basically, everyone has a shadow which is their innermost feelings or true self. If a shadow becomes distorted it can end up with them ruling a palace.” He responds.

Ryuji shakes his head, “This is all too much. What about personas then?”

Morgana rubs his forehead. “A persona arises through accepting your shadow. To do that you must hold a strong will of rebellion, it can be against a system or person in particular. The clothes Rem is wearing are a manifestation of said rebellion.”

“Yeah but why do I look like this and why is my persona a depiction of a Celtic god?” 

“You look like that based on what you are rebelling against and your image of that. This can be influenced by all sorts of other things.” Morgana sighs, “As for your persona. It has something to do with how the shadows work. The shadows we fight are different to Kamoshida's shadow, that being they don’t belong to a person. They come from the sea of souls and look like things prevalent in human cognition, hence the folklore creatures.” In layman's terms, “A persona and shadow are the same thing, just personas are stronger shadows that are combined with your own shadow. Hence the deity.” 

“So a normal shadow mixed with my personal one creating a persona that is custom to my own personality?”

_ Why the hell is my personality represented by a god of death? _

Ryuji groans. “Geez enough already! I’m more curious about you than anything! What the hell are you anyways!?”

Morgana frowns. “I’m a human. An honest-to-god human!”

“No, you’re obviously more like a cat!”

“Ughhh, will you two stop already.” I mutter

“I-I just lost my real form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means.” He scratches his head. “But I ended up being captured. Which is exactly why I want to get back at Kamoshida too.” 

“What is this, an anime? Things are seriously getting crazy.”

“Enough chatting for now. We should move.” I say

“Anyway I have this if it will help. Figured I can't fight those things so may as well try and scare them away.” Ryuji says as he pulls out a toy gun.

“Perfect!” Morgana comments. “Hand the gun to Lady Rem and we’ll get going!”

I pocket the gun and when we find some shadows Morgana teaches me combat basics as well as how guns work in the Metaverse.  _ This is pretty fun! I suppose some of that training I did plus video games is coming in handy. _

We manage to make our way further into the dungeons. The smell of mildew and damp wood bring back some unsavoury memories.

_ “We’re moving away with your new papa.” _

_ “You damn bitch! Get back here!” _

_ “Please I beg you! Not Rem!” _

_ “Are you Kaede Amamiya? Your husband has been arrested.”  _

I snap out of my thoughts as the pained moans of the prisoners grows louder. We stand outside a door labelled ‘Training hall of love’. Opening the door we see a truly horrible sight. Various methods of volleyball related tourture are being enacted upon the male prisoners.

“This is fucked.” I mutter.

“This is awful. I didn’t think it would be this bad. For the cognitions to have suffered this much abuse, it must be pretty significant in the real world.” Morgana states, his mouth wide open.

“I’ll make that asshole pay.” I snap.

“This is so effed up.” Ryuji yells. He looks at some of the boys that have passed out.

“Don’t worry Ryuji. He’ll get what's coming.” I pat his back.

“For sure!” He scrunches his face up attempting to memorise their faces.

“You know I just had a thought…” I shudder slightly.

“What is it?” Morgana responds.

“... If this is what’s happening to the boys, where are the girls?”

Ryuji calls out to us, “They gotta be here somewhere. Let’s look around.”

After Ryuji memorises some of the faces we walk around and we find an area with a bright red carpet running along a hallway. There is a large heart shaped door at the end and a sign reads, ‘Chamber of Desire’.

“This is not gonna be pleasant.” I groan.

“We gotta check what's in there though.”

We push open the double doors to see red lights and rose petals falling from the ceiling. One other horrible sight also greets us.

“That dickhead!” I shout, punching the door.

“Holy shit!”

An elevated runway travels the middle of the room and to the sides many young girls lay on the ground. Almost all of them are naked with just a cloth to hide behind, some others are in various outfits all revealing too much skin. Some girls are shackled to the wall, some tied up with red bondage rope, others lounge on sofas and dance around poles. However all seem euphoric. They moan and giggle at the smallest movements. As we walk further in we note some in cages and some touching themselves in alluring ways. A few girls are comatose on the ground, discarded like trash.

_ Holy shit! This has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen! _

At the end of the room, in glass booths sit some less brainwashed girls. I presume they haven't been ‘used’ by the king yet. I spot Shiho Suzui, the red-head student I met on the train, a fluffy haired girl, a girl with red eyes and brown hair and… myself. They all wear the school uniform but modified in various ways to reveal more skin.

I angrily grumble, “That fucking Kamoshida!”

Ryuji pats my shoulder, “We’ll definitely get him good for this.”

Morgana calls out, “We should head out, we’re really cutting it close.”

“Yeah… let’s go.”

We make our way out of the dungeons and back to the entrance hall only to be ambushed by Kamoshida and his men.

He groans, “...You knaves again? To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless.”

Ryuji steps forward and yells, “The school ain’t your castle! I’ve memorised their faces real good. You’re goin’ down!”

Kamoshida grins, “It seems it’s true when they say ‘barking dogs seldom bite’. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.”

“The hell are you gettin’ at!?”

“I speak of the ‘track traitor’ who acted in violence, ending his teammates dreams.” He shakes his head, “Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others that were dragged under with your… selfish act.”

“Track traitor? The hell does that mean?” I ask.

Ryuji grumbles and Kamoshida begins to speak, “What a surprise. So you’re accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.”

Ryuji winces, “That’s not true!”

Kamoshida’s grin spreads further, “You’ve come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead. ...How unlucky of you.” He turns his back, “Go. Kill them all. Don’t sully my castle with garbage.” 

Abruptly, several shadows run towards us. I quickly grab at my mask and Morgana his sword.

“Come, Morrig-.”

I’m cut off by a mettle boot slamming into my back pushing me to the ground. Morgana also gets seized.

_ Fuck. This isn’t good. _

Ryuji stumbles back helpless.

Kamoshida gleefully laughs. “I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?”

“No…” 

“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly… How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?” 

“That weren't no practice—It was abuse, you just didn't like our team.” Ryuji whimpers.

“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too…”

Ryuji falls to his knees and cups his face in his hand, “Dammit… Am I gonna lose again. Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too ‘cause of this asshole…!”

“Once these two are dealt with… you’re next” Kamoshida chuckles.

“HEY!” I yell. “Ryuji. Don’t listen to them… you’re not worthle-'' I cough as the soldier kicks me in the stomach. “This fucker is just some egotistical, irrelevant man, who clings on to his former glory. You can define-.” Kamoshida walks over to me and kicks me, causing me to cough blood.

He picks me up by the collar and stares into my eyes. “Well aren't you a pleasant friend. Perhaps I shall have some fun with you?” I spit in his face and glare back. “Feisty are we? Well that’ll soon change, I prefer my woman to be the submissive type.” He smirks as he reaches his hand towards my waist.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Ryuji shouts, charging towards Kamoshida. However he is hit back causing his nose to bleed.

“Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum surrender themselves to me, just because they sided with trash like you.”

Ryuji crawls to his feet and walks towards Kamoshida, “No… that’s what you are… All you think about is using people… you’re the real scumbag Kamoshida!”

“What are you doing? Silence him!”

Ryuji breathes heavily, blood dribbling down his face. “Stop lookin’ down on me with that STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!”

**_“You’ve made me wait quite a while.”_ ** A sudden voice calls out in his head, accompanied by an extreme pain.  **_“You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?”_ **

The pain gnaws at his brain, making him fall to the floor.  **_“Your true self desires it to come true. Why not accept who you truly are and accept it thus…”_ **

_ I will accept it! I don’t care what people think of me, as long as that bastard pays! _

**_“I’m glad you finally see truth, now then… THERE IS NO TURNING BACK.”_ ** A metal skull shaped mask appears on his face.  **_“I AM THOU. THOU ART I. THE SKULL OF REBELLION IS YOUR FLAG HENCEFORTH.”_ **

Ryuji tears off his mask with a shriek. The blood soon engulfed by blue fire. A figure of a red-caped skeleton aboard a vessel of a pirate ship floats above the ground behind him. A black pirate hat upon his head.

Ryuji’s outfit changes into A grey biker jacket, a deep red scarf and yellow gloves. Pieces of metal in the shape of a spin run up his back. A metal pipe hangs from his belt.

“Right on… Wassup, persona!” Ryuji excitedly exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida is as fucked as ever and Ryuji gets a persona. Also Ann and Rem's friendship grows.  
> Thanks for reading. Next chapter out today or tomorrow? Maybe.  
> EDIT: I'm gonna clarify what a Henohenomoheji is if you don't know. So it's basically a face made of Japanese characters that schoolchildren like to draw. You may regonise it as the fake treasure in Madarame's palace.


	6. The Skull of rebellion Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to stxrdrifter for helping me edit and proofread this.  
> Also I'll be posting these on a Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule from here on.  
> Hope you enjoy

Ryuji’s persona cuts down the guards holding me and Morgana. I fall to the ground and wince holding my stomach in pain. Morgana wobbles over to me and summons Zorro. “Dia!” he cries. A green light swirls around me causing the pain to subside.

I rise to my feet and wipe the blood off of my chin, “Nice one Mona, thanks.”

“Right. Now let’s help Ryuji!”

I slide to Ryuji's side and brandish my dagger. He has a wide excited smile across his face, “This effin’ rocks!”

“So Ryuji had the potential too!?” Morgana says, wide eyed.

“Yo… I’m ready” Ryuji grins, cracking his knuckles. “Blast him away… Captain Kidd!”

The soldiers charge at us, swords brandished. Electricity crackles around the captain's cannon. “Zio!” A bolt of lightning strikes a soldier in the chest causing him to jolt in shock, before Ryuji rushes in and hits the guard with his pipe. The soldier disintegrates into dust.

Ryuji gasps, “...How ‘bout that!? Even if you apologise now… I ain't forgiving you…!”

Kamoshida chuckles and steps forward, “I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don’t understand…” He gestures with a hand and Takamaki walks out dressed in a pink glittery bikini with a cat ear headband.

“Wh— Takamaki!?”

“Oh…!” Morgana cheers under his breath, “Wha… What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…!”

I shoot Morgana a glare asTakamaki clings onto Kamoshida lovingly.

“What’s going on…!?” Ryuji splutters.

“I knew it…” I say to myself.

“Why is she even here!?”

Kamoshida reaches out and grabs Takamaki by the chin, looking her in the eyes.

“Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” Ryuji yells.

Kamoshida sideyes him, “How many times must I tell you until you understand? This is MY castle—a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me.” He let’s go of Takamaki and turns to us, “...That is everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you”

Ryuji clenches a fist, “Takamaki! Say something’!” 

Morgana shakes his head, “Calm, down Ryuji! That girl is just a cognition—a being made from how Kamoshida thinks of her.”

“Are you jealous.” Kamoshida taunts with a smirk. “Well I’m not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you, Sakamoto. And you…” He nods at me, “The only thing going for you is those looks.”

“Dammit…!” Ryuji mutters.

“Clean them up this instant!” Suddenly multiple shadows burst into the room.

“We should get out of here.” I say.

“We’re not going to do anything and just run!?” Ryuji protests. 

“Just shut up and go!” 

“Fine… We’ll expose who you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us…!” Ryuji shouts at Kamoshida.

Kamoshida laughs, “I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here!” He sneers, “Come at me whenever you want, if you don’t care about your lives!”

“Ignore him. Let’s go!” Morgana calls running out of the room.

We reach the bridge at the entrance and stop to gather our breath.

“Phew… Anyways, I don’t remember changin’ into this!”

“You look like a thug.” I jest.

“Hey!” He crosses his arms. “At least it’s better than yours.” 

“Quiet!” Morgana pipes in.

“So what goin’ on with this? I’m completely lost man!” 

Morgana sighs, “I told you before. It’s the manifestation of your will of rebellion. It’s how you see a rebel deep down.”

“Still don’t get it..” 

“Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is.”

Ryuji gasps, “Wait we’re in deep shit! We mighta gotten away here but we’re still screwed with the Kamoshida in the real world.”

I scratch my forehead, “No, I think we’re okay. He didn't remember what happened yesterday, so it seems the actual person isn't aware of what happens in the palace.”

“All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is—”

“Wait. I guided you both as promised. It’s your turn to cooperate with me.” Morgana announces clearing his throat. “That’s why I was super nice about teaching you everything.”

“Huh? Cooperate” Ryuji frowns, 

“Don’t you remember?” Morgana folds his arms, “I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and—”

Ryuji holds his hands up, “Whoa, hold up. What’re you goin’ on and on about? We never said anything about helpin’ you out...”

“Wait! Are you not going to repay my generous hospitality!? He waves his arms about, “And even you, Lady Rem!? You’re just going to up and leave, even though you’re part of my master plan!?”

“You should normally ask people before involving them in your plans y’know. Listen.. We’ll help you out later. We’re busy right now.”

“Is it because I’m not human…?” Morgana grows increasingly flustered, “Because I’m like a cat…? Is that why you’re making a fool of me!?”

Ryuji crouches next to Morgana, “Thanks for everything, cat. You’ve got guts, bein’ a cat and all!”

“See ya later!” Ryuji calls as we exit the palace.

“Hey! Wait!” Morgana yells.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” My phone announces. We find ourselves in the alley opposite the school.

Ryuji groans in relief, “Finally… we’re back. Sorry for making you do all that.”

I lean against the wall, “Nah it’s fine. I was curious about Kamoshida myself.”

He flops his arms down and yawns, “Ugh. I’m dead tired. How you holdin’ up?

“Truthfully I’m exhausted. I could really use a nap.”

Ryuji yawns once more. “Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home. But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get real good! I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves. Once we make ‘em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be finished. So… wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?”

I stretch my arms upwards, “Sure, I got you… but things are rarely ever that simple.”

With a nod he turns his head towards me, “Hey, um… If you’re thinkin’ of layin’ low ‘cause you got a record, I don’t think that’ll help. The forum post ‘bout you has blown up.”

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, “No shit sherlock. Have you been listening to those rumours?”

“I know… it’s all that asshole Kamoshida’s fault.” His stomach rumbles loudly, “Yeah.. I forgot. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. It’d be weird for us to split now, so d’you wanna grab a bite somewhere?”

“Sure. I need to find some good places to eat in Tokyo anyway.”

He waves a hand and grins, “Follow me! I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past.”

I follow him to a Gyudon shop called ‘Ore no beko’ on central street. We find two seats and Ryuji orders some bowls for us.

“C’mon, it’s my treat. I gotta pay you back for saving me.” He grins, applying copious amounts of ginger to his food.

“Dude, we’re even. You just saved me back there.”

“I guess.. But we’re friends now, so we got each other's backs.”

I take a few bites of my food, “Friends huh? I guess we are.”

Ryuji shrugs, “You didn't have to save me but you still did, that makes you a good person in my book.” He shovels some rice into his mouth, “So tell me, how’d you get arrested anyway?”

_ I can tell him about the arrest but I can’t talk about what happened exactly. At least not yet. _

“I suppose I should start by saying I haven’t got any parents… they… left a while ago. So I got moved around a lot, different foster parents, orphanages, whatever. In December of last year I ended up in some small town called Inaba. One night I was walking around, It was late so no one was about. After turning a corner I begin to hear a woman screaming for help and see a drunk man forcing himself on her.” I sight deeply, “Basically, I intervene, the drunk dude falls over and hits his head, the guy then forces the woman to testify against me when the police show up. He must be a powerful person ‘cause his name was completely removed from the whole thing. Then in court, I’m found guilty almost immediately due to what they called ‘A history of violence, coupled with an unstable mental state.’ So... now I have an assault on my permanent record.”

Ryuji slams his fist on the table, “How much shittier can that asshole get?!”

“I know right. On the bright side, I managed to get out of that place in the sticks.” I mumble.

Ryuji quickly responds, “But just hearing your story makes me angry. How’d the hell did he get the woman to testify.”

I sigh, “Well they were talking about money so I’m guessing the drunk guy was some corrupt politician and the woman was his secretary or something.” 

_ Still he must be someone really powerful to have pawns in the police department. _

Ryuji shovels food into his mouth, “So… You left that… town and… you’re livin’ here now, huh?” He swallows, “So where you from anyway?”

“Itoshima, it’s near Fukuoka in Kyushu.” I eat some more food, “Tokyo is on a whole other level compared to that place though.”

Placing his empty bowl down, Ryuji speaks, “You know, we might be more alike than I originally thought. You’re the first person to make me think that.”

“How so?”

“I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, as if we don’t have a place to belong.”

“I suppose you’re right… Well what happened between you and Kamoshida?” I inquire. 

“He broke my leg” Ryuji mutters, gripping his chopsticks.

“What!” I yell, “How the fuck didn’t he get fired!” 

“Well… He was provoking me, saying things about my mom, he probably did it knowing I was the kinda guy to fight back. He would say it everyday at practice until one time where I snapped and took a swing at him. Next thing I know I’m on the floor and Kamoshida is just standing over me with a metal baseball bat, then he raises the bat and brings it down on my leg, breaking it. He was probably planning on doin’ this for a long time and I played right into his hands. He claimed self-defence and got the track team disbanded. All the guys blamed me and started calling me the track-traitor. Anyways that’s the short story, ain’t half as bad as yours.”

I clench my fist and chew my bottom lip, “Fuck off… He broke your leg, stopped you from doing something you loved and made you an outcast! That’s just as bad as my thing!”

“Yeah it sucks but it’s not like I got a criminal record or anything. Kamoshida apologized and all but I still got the blame.”

“That guy…” 

“Let's take that bastard down!” Ryuji grins.

I finish my meal and we walk out of the restaurant. 

“Oh yeah!” Ryuji’s eyes widen as he pulls his phone out, “Tell me your number, chat ID too.”

“Got it” I produce my phone and we swap details.

“Just you wait, Kamoshida… We’re gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let’s hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally’s tomorrow, huh? Shit’s recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag.”

I tilt my head slightly, “A volleyball rally? Let me guess, a power play just to stroke his ego.”

“It sucks. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed.”

“Sounds good. I’ll catch you later then.” 

“Right! Let’s take Kamoshida down!” Ryuji says a bit too loudly.

I notice two people walking close by to us and cover Ryuji's mouth with my hand. “Shhh! Be quiet!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I return to LeBlanc and Sojiro huffs as I walk through the door. “So, you’re back… I take it you actually went to school today?” He lounges behind the counter but glares at me.

“Yeah, I did.” I mumble.

“Good, that you learned your lesson. As long as you keep out of trouble. In case you forgot your life is not a free one right now.”

My phone buzzes and I pull it out to check what it reads.

Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message ya’. Can you see this?

Me: Yeah, I can.

Ryuji: I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, ok?

Me: Of course. We got this.

Ryuji: You’re a real bro, man!

Ryuji: Wait... You’re a girl.

Me: Let’s just try and help those who are getting abused.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! See ya tomorrow. 

I slip my phone back into my pocket as Sojiro grumbles.

“Sheesh, are you even listening to me? Just stay away from bad influences, all right?”

“Sure. Sure..” 

I walk past him and he calls out, “Hey, I’m gonna head home for the night. I’ll lock the store up. Don’t go wandering out.”

I just hold a thumbs up as I trudge up the stairs.

I allow myself to crumple onto the bed. My mind on the castle.  _ So because the cognitions were beaten so badly it’s likely the same is happening in reality. Does that mean if we don’t do anything, all the girls will end up like that. Fuck… hell no. _

“I need sleep…” I groan as I get changed.  _ Maybe I’ll end up in the Velvet room again.  _ “Distortions… Cognition… it’s all so much.” I mumble to myself as I drift into sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Futaba yawns as she slumps in front of her computer. She glances at the clock and ponders.  _ How long have I been out? A day and a half!” _

Yawning again she decides to check the bug placed In LeBlanc. She didn’t do it for any particular reason, probably just to make sure Sojiro doesn’t do anything stupid. She clicks on the audio file for April ninth.

_ Mysterious girl: “Yo, are you Sakura-san” _

_ Sojiro: “Oh right. They did say that was today. So I take it you’re Rem Kurusu?” _

_ Reimu: “The one and only.” _

_ Sojiro: “Hmph, funny one are we? I’m Sojiro Sakura, but you can call me boss. I’ll be your guardian for the next year. I was wonderi-” _

Futaba pauses the recording and takes a deep breath. “What!? He never mentioned taking another kid in! He totally lied about a part timer!” She yells to absolutely nobody. She continues listening to the recording

_ Sojiro: “Mhm, Okay rules. I’ll be locking the store up each night and you’ll be alone. If you try anything, I won’t hesitate to kick you outta here... I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her. He got hurt and sued you, right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?” _

_ Reimu: “Yup.” _

She pauses again.  _ Not only is Sojiro looking after another girl, but she’s a criminal too!  _ An image accompanies the folder for the tenth, curiously she opens it up.

The photo shows a pretty girl who looked taller than me. She had black hair with some blue and pink dye in it, her eyes were a red colour and she seemed slim and fit. She was smoking a cigarette with a sad expression on her face.

_ Argh I can’t believe you Sojiro.  _ All this thinking had made the girl tired again. She breathes calmly, “Hrghhh…. I’m going to sleep.”

______________________________________________________

Once again the familiar piano tune plays. I sigh and walk over to the bars.

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room. I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you.” Igors deep voice cuts through the air. “What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?”

“Somewhat. It’s all a little confusing to be honest.” I reply.

He nods “Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. However, such a feat cannot be done by you alone.” Igor gestures with a hand. “But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to a similar power to yours, haven't you?”

“Right, I guess you mean Ryuji.”

Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships.” He holds a hand out, “It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”

Justine turns to face me. “Personas are the strength of the heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your personas will gain.”

Caroline then interjects. “There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn’t. Make sure to get them on your side, Inmate.”

“Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” He chuckles, “We have a deal then.”

I open my mouth to reply but Igor cuts me off, “Well, you will understand it all in due time… Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.”

Caroline calls out, “Now, this conversation’s over! Get lost, Inmate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but the next one should be a bit longer.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> 


	7. Kamoshida Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I haven't been feeling well lately, but I'm getting better so hopefully I can get back on schedule.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Me and Ryuji lounge against the gym wall. Today was the volleyball rally and as I predicted, it was purely to inflate Kamosida’s ego. It didn't help that every time he merely took a step on the court he was awarded by cheers from the guys and coo’s of affection from the girls.

“Man,” Ryuji yawns, “Pretty boring, huh.”

I smirk and nod, “I’m just glad I don’t have to play.”

Ryuji glaces over to Takamaki. “Still sticks out. Hasn’t changed a bit…” 

She was wearing the standard female PE kit, which included a white sports top, a red tracksuit jacket and red gym shorts that exposed way too much skin. She was blissfully unaware of the world around her, instead preferring to play with the ends of her hair.

“Something happen between you two or…”

A light blush adorns Ryuji’s cheeks, “I-It’s nothing.” He splutters. 

I raise my eyebrows, “Ohhh. I get it.” I grin and nudge him with my elbow, “I could put in a good word for you.”

“Oh shut up! I told you it’s nothi—”

Ryuji was abruptly interrupted as Kamoshida spiked a boy named Mishima in the face. The slapping of the ball against skin echoes throughout the gym. Kamoshida frowns then darts under the net to help him.

“He’ll pay soon enough...” Ryuji grumbles. “Bet he did that on purpose.”

Some students pick Mishima up and carry him to the nurses office. “All right, let’s resume the match.” Kamoshida announces.

Me and Ryuji slipped out of the gym and went to the alcove in the courtyard. “That asshole’s actin’ like a king over here too.” Ryuji kicks the floor, “Get to know each other better my ass! It’s just a one-man show to stroke his ego. Oh, and how he was actin’ worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag...!”

“Isn’t Mishima on the volleyball team too?” I scratch my chin, “I always see him covered in bruises. It seems he gets treated like shit as well.”

He groans quietly, “...Well, anyways. Now’s our chance to look for the guys we saw as slaves yesterday. All the volleyball team members should be here today, so that increases our chances.”

“I hope they actually talk to us.”

“We’ll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida’s physical abuse.” Ryuji proclaims, “Just you wait asshole… The first guy is in class 2-D. That’s your class.” He rubs his nose, “Hopefully you can get him to talk to you. People have been avoidin’ me lately... “

I cross my arms, “Do you know who I am? I’m in the exact same position, dumbass.”

“Oh, right… I guess you’re in the same boat, huh?”

We walk to my class as we find the volleyball player in the corner of the room, half his head wrapped in bandages. He perks up as he notices us approaching. “What do you want? Are you skipping out on the volleyball rally? I shouldn't be surprised with you two.”

“How’d you get injured?” I ask, examining his bruises. 

“It’s from practice! Why are you asking anyway?”

“Kamoshida did it to you, didn't he?” Ryuji asks crudely “Look, we ain’t gonna tell anyone you squealed. Just tell us how he’s abusin’ you.”

The boy’s eyes widen. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

I place my hands on my hips, “Is he threatening you not to talk?”

“He isn’t! You guys are talking complete horse shit!”

Ryuji slams his foot on the floor, “Don’t try n’ hide it. We already know!”

“Y-you know? So you have proof?” His eyebrows narrow.

Ryuji deadpans, “Well… uh… we.”

“Hmph. Leave me alone. You’re really bothering me.”

Ryuji grumbles out of the class and drops his head, “That injury ain’t normal! But he still won’t fess up!”

I cross my arms, “Makes sense. If word got out that he snitched Kamoshida would probably do worse to him.”

“Shit. If we keep goin’ at this pace the game’s gonna end.”

“Yeah, let's split up.”

Ryuji nods and smiles, “Mhm, that’d be faster. I’ll handle the practice building and you’ll search the classroom building.

_ Does he seriously not realise the rumours circulating me? _

I sigh, “I’ll see what I can do. Any clue where I can find someone?”

“Uhh… I think there’s a guy in 3-C? Anyway I’ll text you if I find anything. Catch ya later!” He waves as he jogs down the hall.

After some wandering I find the volleyball player outside a classroom with his friend. They both look up at me as I linger behind them. “Huh? What do you want?” I look over his bruised face and bandaged arm, “So, got something to say?”

I huff, “Kamoshida. He’s been abusin’ you, right?”

His friend nudges him, “Hey, I recognize this girl. She’s that transfer student that’s been hanging around Sakamoto.”

“Oh I get it. You're trying to snoop on Kamoshida-sensei. I’m not surprised, after all our team plays on the national level. But I won’t spill a single detail.”

_ Wow he’s certainly obedient despite all the abuse.  _ I lean in closer to them, “Like I give two fucks about volleyball… I just want to be sure that bastard isn't abusing you, cause it sure as hell looks like it.”

“N-No, of course not.”

“Hey dude, we should bounce. What if she loses it and starts attacking us? She probably carries a knife around. God knows what she’ll do.”

The two scurry away as I sigh.  _ These rumours really are annoying. _ My phone vibrates and I pick it up.

Ryuji: Hey, how’s it goin’?

Me: About how I imagined. They denied the abuse then ran away, afraid I would stab them.

Ryuji: Him too…? 

Ryuji: Man, everyone's too afraid to stand up to Kamoshida. I still got a lead tho. A first-year newbie. He just joined so hopefully he’s not tied up in Kamoshida’s web of bullshit. Pretty sure he’s in class 1-B.

Me: I’ll try to find him.

I put away my phone and lean against a locker. I notice Ann with her friend Suzui and decide to listen in to check if they knew anything.

“I keep hearing rumours about the transfer student you introduced me to.”

Ann sighs, “Yeah I know. Rumours are annoying enough as it is, but they’re only getting more complicated as time goes on.” She twirls her pigtail with her hand, “I’ve spoken to her a few times and she seems nice, but I have to wonder if the rumours are true.”

_ Not that I can blame her. I would be curious too. _

“I wonder if it’s affecting her. I hope not.” 

Ann giggles slightly, “That’s just like you, Shiho. Always worrying about others before yourself. Kinda like when you were there for me…” 

I sigh gently, and go to the top floor to find the first-year.

“Yo, are you part of the volleyball team?”

He holds his hands together and his eyes go wide, “Y-y-yes ma’am.”

“Ma’am!” I groan.  _ Is he that scared of me?  _ I point to his bandages, “How’d you get those?”

The boy looks down at his feet. “U-um, these…? I-it happened during practice. I-I mean, everyone on the t-team has injuries like this.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose, “I know… that’s why I’m looking into it. Can you tell me anything?”

“M-Mishima-senpai has it worse. He gets to deal with K-K-Kamoshida’s special coaching…” 

_ I don’t like the sound of that.  _ “Special coaching, huh…?”

He puts his hands together in prayer, “O-Oh nevermind! Forget I said anything! P-please just stop talking to me.”

I sigh and shake my head, “Fine… Fine.”

The boy promptly runs off as an announcement comes over the intercom, “Attention all students. Today’s matches have concluded. Please prepare to go home.”

_ Well this was fruitless. _

I groan and make my way to the alcove in the courtyard. I grab an iced coffee from the vending machine and relax on the bench, sipping my drink. I turn my head to see Takamaki who just stands there and looks at me.

“Takamaki-san? What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you about something. It’ll be quick” She asks.

“Sure, ask away.”

“It’s about Kamo—” 

“Hey!” Ryuji trudges next to me and cuts her off, “Whaddya you want with her?”

“What’s it to you?” She presses, flooding her arms. “You aren't even in our class.”

“She’s my friend. We… just happened to get to know each other.”

“Well she’s my friend too! And how do you know her anyway?” 

_ Those two are really going at it. _

“Why do I gotta tell you!?” 

Ann sighs heavily and rubs her temples, “Look I don’t know what you’re up to. But what are you trying to do to Kamoshida-sensei?”

Ryuji kicks the floor, “So you know something is goin’ on? You’re all buddy-buddy with that asshole, after all.”

“This has nothing to do with you!” Takamaki’s voice drops and she looks away. “Just stop, okay.”

I rise to my feet and look directly at her, “What’s he doing to you? You said you’d tell me if he tried anything.” I clench my fists by my side, “Well?” 

“H-He’s not…” She trails off, she quickly raises her voice. “Just drop it! Please…” 

Ryuji huffs, “If only you knew what he’s doin’ behind your back.”

Her head perks up and she blinks at him. “Behind my back… What do you mean behind my back?” She shakes her head, “Anyway, rumours are already going around about you both, no one is going to help you. So what are you trying to do?”

Ryuji sucks at his teeth, “It’s nothin’. We’re getting outta here, c’mon Rem.” He begins to leave.

I stop in front of Takamaki, “Stay away from him. He’s seriously dangerous.”

“I-I…. Um, thanks.” She mumbles as I walk away.

When we get out of earshot Ryuji turns to face me. “So, what do we do now?”

I scratch my forehead, “The first-year I spoke to mentioned something about Mishima getting special coaching. Plus the way he got hit in the rally wasn’t normal.”

“Special coaching, huh?” Ryuji taps his foot on the floor, “Yeah, we should try talkin’ to him, let’s go.”

We head over to the nurses office and see Mishima hunched over on a stool, a large gauze on his forehead and bruises up his arms.

“Hey Mishima! Have you got a sec?” Ryuji hollered.

His head jolts upwards and turns to us, “Sakamoto? And K-Kurusu-san! D-Did you need anything?”

“Calm down, we just wanna chat.” Ryuji holds his hands up, “So… Kamoshida’s been cochin’ you, huh? Y’sure it's not just abuse?”

“Huh?” Mishima’s eyes widen, “Certainly not!”

I shrug, “But we saw him spike you smack in the face.”

His eyes drop, “That's just because I’m not good at the sport…” 

“ … still that doesn't explain all the other bruises you got.” 

“They’re from practice!” Mishima quickly retorts. 

“He’s forcing you to keep quiet, isn’t he.” I sigh.

Mishima’s eyebrows furrow, “ … There’s no point. Proving that he’s physically abusing us is useless.”

“Huh?” Ryuji questions.

“Everybody knows… Kobayakawa, our parents… All of them. But they don’t care as long as the school looks good and we succeed.” Mishima doesn’t avert his gaze from the floor.

_ Some prestigious academy! What a shit-hole. _

“What the eff!” 

“Shouldn't you of all people know nothing’s going to help?” Mishima mutters as he pushes out of the nurses office.

“Dammit…” Ryuji kicks the floor.

“What now?” I ask.

Ryuji just mumbles something under his breath, then checks his phone. “ … I’ll ask the other guys one more time… That’s all I can do I suppose. Anyway I gotta run, see ya.” Ryuji plods out of the room.

I walk to the girls locker room, lost in thought, to get changed. _Can Kamoshida do that much for the school that the faculty ignore blatant child abuse?_ _Then if the staff are involved what can we do? … The Metaverse! That place has something to do with the way Kamoshida thinks, if we get rid of it he should stop acting like this, maybe._

I get changed and walk out of the locker room, still lost in my own head. I abruptly get shaken out of my thoughts when I bump into someone sending the bag of volleyballs they were carrying onto the floor.

“Shit… Sorry.” I say bending over to pick up the dropped balls.

“Sorry. I was in the way, wasn’t I.”

“No, it was my bad” I glance up, “Oh. Suzui-san.”

Her eyes wander over me for a second, “Ah! You’re the transfer student Ann introduced me to. Um… Reimu Kurusu-san, correct?”

I nod, “Rem’s fine.” I rise to my feet and hand the volleyballs back to Suzui.

“Thank you.” She glances around quickly, “Um, I know this may not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumours get to you.”

I fold my arms, “And what makes you say that?”

“Well it’s just that I’ve heard all the rumours about you, and they seem made up. Ann seems to trust you and you do look like a nice person.”

“Thanks… but I just ignore them. I’m used to rumours by now.” I scratch the back of my head.

“That’s good. My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks.” She smiles gently, “I guess I sympathise with you.” 

_ Wow, a genuine nice person, that’s rare. _

I gesture towards her, “By the way… what are all those bruises.”

Her face drops, “Oh… It’s just from practice.”

“Right, the volleyballs.” I frown and lean in to whisper in her ear, “If Kamoshida tries to do something to you, get Takamaki to tell me and I’ll deal with it.”

A small smile creeps back onto her face, “Thanks… I have to go to practice. I’ll see you later.

_ She was one of the girls that hadn't been ‘used’ in the palace, I hope that won’t change. _

“ … Oh, that reminds me.” I mumble to myself. I had decided to look into cognition and the name Isshiki, so I head out to do some research. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day during class I feel my phone go off, I pull it up and read the message.

Ryuji: So about witnesses…

Ryuji: I was wondering if we could ask Takamaki.

Me: Why? Because of the rumours about her and Kamoshida?

Ryuji: I suppose that’s part of it… 

Ryuji: But Takamaki is real close to one of the starters on the volleyball team. A girl named Suzui.

Me: Yeah I’ve spoken to her a couple of times.

Ryuji: For real! I tried speakin’ to her at break but I got nothing.

Ryuji: Maybe you could try… or convince Takamaki to do it.

Ryuji: Then again, Suzui probably knows me more than you and It’ll be hard to get Takamaki to do it.

Me: Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.

Ryuji: Yeah. Lemme see what I can come up with.

After a slow lesson the lunch bell rings and I head to the alcove to meet up with Ryuji.

“How’d it go?” I ask leaning against the table. 

Ryuji slams his fist into the vending machine, “Tch. All of 'em just kept going on about the shit Mishima told us about.” His face drops, “Can we really do this?”

“Well… I do have an idea.” I scratch my chin, “Morgana told us that the castle was a physical manifestation of Kamoshida’s distorted desires, right? If we were to do something there maybe Kamos—”

“I finally found you…” A familiar voice calls out.

Both me and Ryuji look around puzzled, “ … You say something?”

I shake my head as a black and white cat wearing a yellow collar jumps onto the table in front of us, “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you.” It stated, tail swaying side to side.

Ryuji steps back in shock, “That voice… Is that you Morgana!?”

The cat frowns and shakes his head, “How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!”

_ What a cute cat! I don’t know what's better, plushie Mona or cat Mona! _

“The cat’s talking?” I mutter, mouth wide open. 

“Hey! I am not a cat! This is just what happened to me when I came to your world. It took me a lot of time to find you two.”

_ This whole thing was strange enough, but now there’s a talking cat! What the hell. _

Ryuji’s eyes widen, “You came to our world!?” he gasps, “Does that mean you’ve got a phone!” 

“What! Of course I don’t. You don’t need one when you're at my level… but I did get pretty lost on the way out…” he trails off.

Ryuji swings his arms around, “Who cares! But how can you even talk!? You’re a cat!”

Morgana shakes his head, “How should I know!?”

“You hearin’ this too…?”

“Meow?” I say tilting my head.

“This is no time to be jokin’ around!” Ryuji shouts, becoming increasingly flustered. 

I giggle, “I’m surprised this is what is freaking you out… and not the magic ghosts.”

“But it’s a talkin’ cat!”

“You guys are having a bit of a rough time, hm? Sounds like your plan to find witnesses has failed.” Morgana butts in.

“Oh, shuddup.” Ryuji mutters.

Something that resembles a grin spreads across the cat’s face, “You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do with Kamoshida.” He looks over at me, “You were actually spot on a minute ago.”

“God, that condescendin’ attitude! That thing’s gotta be Morgana.” Ryuji says folding his arms.

“You were still having doubts!?” Morgana yells.

“Ack…! Quiet down!” Ryuji stomps his foot on the floor.

A pair of teachers walk past, “We really have to be looking for a cat at such a busy time…?”

“I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn't you hear it?”

“Meow…?” Ryuji mumbles, scratching his head. “Does that mean only us two can understand what you’re sayin’?”

I fold my arms, “Could be that because we heard him in the palace, we can hear him here? It is a place based on human thought, so since we heard him there we became cognizant of the fact he can talk, maybe?”

“I’m not too sure myself, but that seems likely.” Morgana nods.

“Anyways, what you were talkin’ about earlier… Is it for real?” Ryuji asks.

“For an idiot you’re quite the skeptic.”

“Tell us more! Then again this probably ain’t the best place…” 

Ryuji grabs Morgana by the scruff of his neck and picks him up, “Here, stick it in your bag for now! It should be small enough to fit.”

“Hey! How dare you treat me like—” Morgana is cut off by Ryuji forcefully shoving the feline into my bag.”

“C’mon, let's go to the roof.”

I sigh, “Why do I have to carry it.”

Suddenly the lunch bell rings and the students begin to move to class.

“Huh… Guess we’ll have to wait until after school.”

I shake my head, “Wait, wait, wait… I am not sitting in a class with a cat in my bag!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both decided to ditch the last period to talk up on the roof. I set my bag down and he crawls out, “...Don’t be so rough with me!”

I shrug, “It’s not my fault you kept writhing around in there.”

“Enough of that!” Ryuji whines, “You said you know something about how we can deal with Kamoshida, right?”

“Yep. It was what Lady Rem was saying earlier… You’ll need to attack his castle.”

Ryuji frowns, “What do you mean…?”

Morgana stretches out, “That castle is how Kamoshida views the school. He may not realize that it exists, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle were to vanish, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.”

“What’d happen?”

“He’d probably change a lot. That place is like his personality given form.” I add.

“A palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So if the castle was no more…”

“His desire’s would vanish, making him an honest man, and that in turn would lead to a confession of his crimes due to regret.”

Morgana nods, “Precisely! You sure pick things up fast!”

“For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!” Ryuji folds his arms, “But… is that really gettin’ back at him?”

Morgana shakes his head, “Were you listening? We just said this… Erasing a palace essentially means forcing the ruler to have a change of heart. Now their distorted desires are gone but the legacy of said desires remains. The ruler will become unable to bear the weight of their crimes and will confess them.”

“For real!? That’s possible?”

Morgana nods, “And since the palace can only be accessed by certain people and that it disappears after the change of heart, there will be zero trace of our involvement. That means that this can be pulled off completely clean, without any suspicions!”

Ryuji grins in excitement, “That’s amazing! You are one incredible cat!”

“True, except for the cat part!”

“So… How’d we get rid of the palace!?”

Morgana scratches himself, “We steal the treasure held within.”

“Stealing...?”

“I’ll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all.” He looks at me, “If you want to help me out, I’ll gladly teach you. What’s your call?”

Ryuji taps his chin, “Our lucks runnin’ dry lookin’ for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along…” 

I sit on a table and light a cigarette, “There’s no way a perfect plan exists… what’s the catch?”   
Morgana sighs, “You’re right… If we erase a palace, the person's desires will go with it. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The desire to live, eat, love—those sorts of things.”

I take a drag, “If we remove those desires they could lose the will to live… ultimately they could stop functioning entirely.” I tap my forehead, “They could even die if not supported.”

Ryuji’s face drops, “They might die…!?”

Morgana frowns, “Possibly.”

“Would their death be our fault…?”

“Not directly. They would die if they weren't taken care of… But in the end, yeah, it would be our fault.”

“Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?” Morgana adds.

Ryuji pockets his hands and looks at me, “Hey… what do you think?”

I put the cigarette out, “Look, the fact he could die depends on what happens to him. If the police arrest him, he should be fine as they’ll take care of him. The regular desires could return over time as well.” I pinch the bridge of my nose, “But… there are too many unknowns, I’d rather not kill anyone.”

“Sheesh… I come all this way, and this is what I get.” Morgana shakes his head, “It’s not like anyone will ever find out.”

“It’s not that that matters. It’s about morals.” I say.

“Yeah! What she said!” Ryuji yells, “If we go around secretly offin’ people, we’d be no better than that effin’ Kamoshida!”

“...Isn’t this your only option?” Morgana sighs, “...I’ll come back later. Make sure you make your decision by then.” He runs off.

“Man… And I was gettin’ all excited too. Dammit…!” Ryuji turns to me, “I’ll try and see if I can figure out another way…” 

“Yeah. I guess we should just hang here until school ends.”

A simile returns to Ryuji’s face, “Oo! Wanna play cards!”

I smile back, “Sure.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After destroying Ryuji at cards, we split up when school ended. I walk out of the station when I reach Shibuya and my phone goes off. 

Ryuji: Hey, I heard something that grabbed my attention.

Me: What?

Ryuji: About that Suzui girl… Looks like some rumour is goin’ around about her and Kamoshida. If it’s true, then it’s no wonder I couldn't get her to talk. 

Ryuji: Still… Something about that don’t seem right.

Me: What’d you mean?

Ryuji: It’s just impossible. I've known Takamaki and Suzui since middle school. And there’s just no way Kamoshida’s their type, y’know?

Ryuji: So… I gotta wonder where those rumours came from.

Me: True. Takamaki’s type seems like the kinda guy with blonde hair and likes track and field.

Me: I wonder who that could be…? 

Ryuji: Shuddupp! 

Ryuji: Well, whatever. I’ll try askin’ around some more.

I put my phone away and hear a familiar voice. I see Takamaki on her phone. “Will you please give it a rest!? I told you I’m not feeling up to it…”

_ Takamaki? She looks mad. I wonder what's up. _

“Wait, what…!? That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?” She yells, attracting the attention of passers by. “This has nothing to do with Shiho!” She lowers her phone and kneels down. “Shiho’s… starting position…”

I walk over to her, “Takamaki.”

She jumps up and steps back, “Kurusu… were you listening?”

I frown and look her in the eyes, “Takamaki, what was that?”

“So how much did you hear…?”

“That was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” I say sternly “And you were talking about Suzui-san.”

“Shiho… It’s nothing at all. Nothing…” She wipes her eyes and begins to run off into the station.

_ Shit! What the hell happened? _

“Takamaki!” I shout as I chase her. I see her leaning against a pillar in the underground walkway.

“You said you’d tell me… Ann.” 

She looks at me and tears well up in her eyes, “Why…? Why do you keep worrying about me? Why do you care so much…?”

“Ann. We need to talk.” I grab her hand and hold it in mine, “Do you know somewhere?”

She nods, “...Come with me.”

We walk out of the station and through Central Street, ending up at a fast-food joint called Big Bang Burger. It has a tacky sci-fi design, with space themed menu items. We find a booth in the corner and sit in silence for a few minutes.

Ann takes a deep breath, “It was just an argument…”

“...With Kamoshida, right?”

“You’ve heard the rumours, haven't you? About Kamoshida…” She begins to fiddle with a napkin, “Everyone says we’re in bed together. But… that’s so not true. That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number for the longest time… He told me to go to his place after this… you know what it means.”

I slam a fist onto the table, “That motherfucker…”

“I-If I turned him down he said he’d take Shiho off as a regular on the team” Her voice begins to shake, “I’ve been telling myself this is all for her sake… but I can’t take it anymore.” 

I chew my bottom lip to prevent my anger bursting out and tap my foot on the floor.

Tears begin to roll down her cheek, “I’ve had enough of this… I hate him! ...But still, Shiho’s my best friend… She’s the only thing I have left at that sorry excuse of a school!” Ann cries profusely. “Rem… Tell me, what should I do…?”

“Don’t go to him.” I say bluntly, “Block his number too… If you go and sleep with him, he’ll use that against you to make you do it more than once.” I rise out of my seat and give Ann a hug.

“Rem…” She sobs.

“Listen, I’ll deal with Kamoshida. But you need to steer clear of him, and tell Suzui-san that too.”

_ Fuck that guy! I don’t give a shit if he drops dead at this point! _

I sit down and Ann’s tears begin to subside, “Why are you so nice to me?” She asks.

I frown, “Why wouldn't I be?”

“H-Huh?” Ann says.

“You were one of the only people to try and talk to me.” I shrug, “You didn't have to be nice.”

Ann smiles slightly, “You seemed lonely—almost like you didn't belong anywhere… We’re the same in that regard.”

“Because you’re foreign, right?”

She nods, “By the way… I have to ask but are those rumours really true? They all say you’re some ultra-violent criminal or you work with the yakuza.”

I chuckle slightly, “Some are kinda true but most are blown way outta proportion.”

Ann nods, “I thought as much… I’m gonna head home. Thanks Rem, for all this.”

“Don’t thank me yet. See ya.” I wave as she walks out of the shop.

_ That bastard will pay… _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I walk into Leblanc at dusk and Sojiro was sitting at the bar waiting for me. “...You’re late. Just where have you been?”

“I was busy…” I mutter.

Sojiro groans, “You’re a real handful, you know that? ...By the way, you haven't been hanging around any bad influences, have you?”

“Tch… No, I haven’t.”

He rubs his temple, “Just make sure to keep in line. I don’t want you to cause anymore issues, got it?”

“Yessir.” I say sarcastically. 

He yawns and checks his watch, “...Look at the time. Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.”

I ignore him and begin to walk towards the stairs.  _ This guy is a real nag. _

“Hey! I’m leaving. In the future, try not to come back so damn late. Understood?”

I nod and he walks out of the shop with a huff. I go upstairs and get changed, flopping onto the bed. I almost fall asleep, but am interrupted by my phone.

Ryuji: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?

Me: I spoke with Ann after school.

Me: Well, what she told me has pushed me towards giving his change of heart a shot.

Ryuji: Shit… I won’t ask. But still Kamoshida’s gonna turn like, brain dead if we mess up, right?

Ryuji: I mean, sure I’m pissed at him… But I dunno if I wanna kill the guy.

Me: There’s too much we don’t know, sure. But we’re running out of other options. Besides I want to stop him before more victims are made.

Ryuji: We ain’t gonna settle anything at this rate. I’m thinking murder might be a bit much.

Ryuji: Oh well… I’ll keep thinking of other ideas tonight. 

Me: Sounds good. Cya.

Ryuji: Yep, we’ll talk more tomorrow. Bye.

I put my phone down and groan.  _ Ann… I have to help you. Would she care if he died? _ I yawn and decide to just go to sleep and discuss things with Morgana and Ryuji tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I daydream in class, thinking upon the Kamoshida issue when I feel rustling in my desk. I look down and see a feline face pop out, “Have you made up your mind?” It whispers.

“Morgana!?” I whisper back, “What are you doing?!”

“No matter how much thinking you do, there’s only one option. You’d be better off just listening to me.”

I glance around quickly, “Be quiet! Why are you in my desk?”

The teacher perks up, “Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?” The students look around.

“M-Meow!” Morgana calls.

“Could that rumoured cat be somewhere nearby...?”

Suddenly a student in the front of the class jumps to his feet, “Hey… What’s that…!?”

“Enough! This is a classroom!”

“Wait… She’s going to jump…!”

The students in the class begin to stand up to catch a glimpse of whatever was happening. Mishima stands and gasps, “Suzui…?”

Ann shoots to her feet, “Shiho…?” Her along with most of the class burst into the hall ignoring the teacher’s protest.

_ Suzui? Wait… Fuck! _

I sprint out of the class and peer out of the window to see Shiho Suzui standing on the edge of the roof. She merely gazes into the sky, with an expression that I recognised. An expression that meant nothing good. An expression devoid of human emotion. Her hair fluttered gently in the wind as she stood there, I could tell from her face and the way she stood that she had lost the will to go on. 

She looks away from the sky and to the ground below. And with a little shake of the head, she jumps off of the building and starts to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I really hate Kamoshida, he's a well written villain so Atlus did a job well done.  
> A different kind of chapter next, but I won't spoil anything.  
> Thanks for reading.


	8. House of Lilies Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter that delves slightly into Rem's past. The next chapters will be much longer though.  
> Hope you enjoy.

I was three when my father passed away. I can’t remember much about him but I know my mother loved him dearly, she cried for hours when she found out what had happened. He was shot, right in the head... My mother never told me why but my best guess was for either revenge or political gain. He had a head of orange hair along with a small, scruffy patch of hair on his chin. His eyes were a deep red that, for better or worse, I inherited. I say that as I could tell they reminded my mother of him, she would never look me in the eye, always diverting her gaze slightly. I remember the conversation we had after his funeral, in the garden of the family home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hold my mother’s hand as we watch the autumn leaves flutter past us. The garden is in silence except from the occasional bang from the shishi-odoshi. I glance up at her and begin to speak, “Mama, why can’t we see papa anymore?”

She inhales sharply, “Because… H-He’s gone to a better place…”

I tilt my head, “Can’t we visit?”

“Rem, it’s not that simple.” She wipes her eyes, “Come on, you’re a smart girl… I’m sure you can understand.”

I scratch my chin, “Is it because of papa’s work? The men in the suits always come over to talk with him, did he go with them?”

My mother winces, “Rem… Please just drop it for now.”

“But I want to see papa! He said he would take me to the zoo, and then go get ice cream.” I exclaim, “Why can’t we go? Did I do something bad?”

“N-no it’s just that—”

“Then why can’t I see him!? I want to see papa!” I yell.

“Reimu please—”

“Where is he?! He promised to take me to the zoo! He said we’d all go! Where’s papa—”

“HE’S DEAD!” My mother screams, “Why don’t you get that!? He’s gone and he won’t come back!” She begins to sob, “Gone… he’s gone… Shizumi...”

I jump back slightly at her outburst, “Mama? Are you ok?”

She shakes her head, crying harder. “No, Reimu. I’m not…” 

“Kaede.” An older voice calls out from behind us, “You should take some time for yourself, I’ll look after Rem.”

My mother nods and shuffles out of the garden. I turn to where the voice came from and see my grandmother. She wears a red kimono with a pattern of golden lilies running down it. Her grey hair is tied in a bun held up with a hair stick. She walks over towards me and sits on the porch of the house.

“Obaachan…” I say tilting my head towards her.

She sighs and shakes her head, “Listen Rem-chan, your mother is very upset at the moment. She loved your father very much and now that he’s gone… well, she’s going to need some time alone.”

I nod, “Okay. Can I go see mama when she feels better?”

My grandmother chuckles slightly, “Such a good girl. One day you’ll be the head of the family, and your intelligence and morality will be sure to help us prosper.” She beckons me to sit next to her, and I do so. “We’ll go visit your mother in a week, I promise.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lied. It wasn't until a month had passed that I saw my mother, and even then she didn't return home. I saw her for christmas and the new year, but It wasn’t until my fourth birthday that she seemed her normal self.

“Mama, where are we going?” 

She smiles, “Well, since it’s your birthday, I thought we should go to the zoo.”

“Really!?” My eyes widen.

“Yep. There's someone I’d like you to meet too.” She nods.

“Who?”

She smirks, “You’ll see.”

We drive out of the family estate and towards the city, arriving at the zoo. Me and my mother spend the best part of an hour touring the exhibits before heading off to a cafe. We sit at a booth and order food.

“Thanks, mama!” I say with a cheery smile.

She smiles back, “Happy birthday Rem.” She glances at her watch, “...He should be here soon.”

“Who?”

The cafe door opens and a tall man walks in. He has a head of scruffy black hair that contrasts to his pale skin. He wears a long beige trench coat, black trousers and a pair of smart-shoes, a pair of fingerless gloves adorn his hands. The man glances around the room, and walks towards us. “Ah, Kaede.” He says in a quiet, subdued tone.

My mother smiles and hugs the man, then gestures towards me, “This is my daughter.”

The man looks me up and down before waving slightly, “Hello, I’m Kaisei Amamiya. It’s nice to meet you.”

I scratch my head at the stranger, “Um… I’m Reimu Kurusu.”

Kaisei sits next to my mother, and she begins to speak, “This is the man I wanted you to meet. He’s a detective from Kytoto and… my fiancé.”

“Fiancé…?”

The man speaks up, “Yeah, it just kind of happened. I was investigating the Kurusu family and the death of Shizumi Kurusu, when I met with your mother. I guess things just escalated from there.”

My mother places her hand on his, “We were just going to speak with your grandmother about this, but I thought you should meet Kaisei first.”

I don’t know what was happening but I didn't like it.  _ Mamma loved Papa so why was she with this man? I know papa was gone but she should still love him, I still do. _ “Why?”

Kaisei’s head jolts up slightly, “Why? Because we’re in love.”

I flinch at the word I wished I hadn't heard, “But—”

“It may take some time to get used to, but I hope we can all get along.” My mother cuts in, “Anyway we should head back to the house, mother will be leaving on business soon.”

We all load into the car, with me in the back. The drive back is silent and I stare daggers into the back of Kaisei’s head. I already hated this man, he was insulting mamma and pappa’s love. We pull up at the estate and walk into the lounge where grandmother sits.

“Mother. We need to talk.” 

My grandmother takes a sip of her tea, “Kaede, who is this man?”

He bows deeply, “I am Kaisei Amamiya. It’s a pleasure to meet you Kurusu-sama.” 

She nods, “Hmmm… yes Detective Amamiya. I have heard of you, what business do you have with my family?” 

His eyes widen slightly, “Well, me and your daughter are—”

“We’re getting married.” My mother states bluntly.

Grandma’s expression shifts from one of curiosity to anger, “What!? You can’t be serious!?”

Kaisei nods, moving his gaze to the ground.

“What about Reimu? She just lost her father, she still needs time to understand it all.” My grandmother shouts.

“Shizumi is dead, and not one of my family attempted to support me! Kaisei did and he barely even knew me.” My mother retorts.

I attempted to shuffle out of the room, I didn’t want to see this. However it only increased my hatred for the man, he was tearing the family apart. 

My mother grabs me by the hand and huffs, “Come on Rem, we’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?” I say shyly.

“Kyoto, to Kaisei’s. We’re moving away to your new papa’s house.”

My grandmother stands up, “If you leave this place you won’t be welcome back, understand.”

My mother shrugs and begins to exit the room. Out of the corner of my eye I see a wide smirk spread across Kaisei’s face before following us out of the house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude…”

“Hey! Snap outta it!”

A familiar voice breaks me out of my thoughts. “Rem, you good?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose, “Yeah, sorry about that. More importantly... Suzui just jumped of the building.

Ryuji’s eyes widen, “Holy shit… Suzui? We gotta go check things out.”

I nod and we make our way into the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished P5 strikers, and I have to say it's a really good game. The soundtrack especially, the remix's and the original music are perfect for the gameplay. It's just slightly annoying that Sumire isn't in it, but that can't be helped.  
> Thanks for reading.


	9. Restraints solve nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that this took so long I've been really busy lately. That being said I'm taking a 2 week break for personal reasons, but I should be back on schedule after that.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Content warning!: This chapter mentions rape, suicide and self-harm.

We see Suzui on a stretcher surrounded by a large circle of students. Ann is at the edge, her hands over her mouth. The students all have phones out and the clicking of the shutters almost drowns out the protests of the teachers. 

Ryuji glares around, “What the hell’s wrong with these people…!?”

I nod, “Sick bastards.”

A paramedic runs forward, “We need someone to go with her… Are there any teachers around?”

“I-I’m not in charge of her class though…”

“We should leave this to principal Kobayakawa…”

“I don’t want to get involved…”

_ Selfish assholes! _

Ann steps forward, “She’s my best friend, I’ll go!”

“Please hurry” The paramedic says running back to the ambulance.

Ann kneels down next to Suzui, “Shiho… Why…?”

“Ann…?” She leans up slightly, “I’m sorry. I… I can’t take this… anymore…”

“Shiho…?” 

Suzui whispers something into Ann’s ear, causing her to jump back slightly. “...Huh?...Kamoshida!?”

With a groan Suzui’s conscience fades.

“No… Shiho!?” Ann and the paramedics load Suzui into the ambulance and drive off.

“Return to your classrooms at once!” A teacher shouts.

I turn around and look through the crowd to see Mishima panting heavily, before running off into the building. 

“That guy…” Ryuji mutters. “Hey, wasn't Mishima actin’ weird?”

I clench my fists, “He knows something… and I hope it isn't what I’m thinking.”

“...We’re gonna make him talk this time.” 

Me and Ryuji both run off in pursuit of Mishima. We manage to corner him in a locker room. He attempts to run away but I grab him by the arms and throw him against the wall.

He winces, “That hurts!”

“Why’d you run like that? Huh!?” Ryuji probes.

“I didn't run…” 

“Bullshit!” I yell, slamming my fist into the locker, denting it. “She tried to kill herself! God only knows if she’ll even survive!” 

Mishima recoils at my outburst, “...L-Leave me alone…” 

Ryuji taps his foot on the floor, “Just tell us man! We ain’t tryin’ to get you busted. We won’t say you talked either!”

“Suzui…” He grabs his head, “She was called out by Kamoshida-sensei!”

“I knew it… that bastard.” I grumble.

“I was called by him a number of times too… to the teachers room. It wasn’t just me or Suzui either.” His eyes drop to the floor, “He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood… and hit them. With the girls he would even… touch them in—”

“So the physical punishment was for real, and even worse than we thought.” 

Mishima balls his fists, “But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything… Kamoshida-sensei seemed really irritated, so it must have been… worse than usual…”

_ “He told me to go to his place after this… you know what it means.”  _

_ “Don’t go to him… block his number too.” _

_ Wait… I got Ann to stay away, so in retaliation… FUCK!  _

I punch the locker again, “THAT CUNT!” I turn to Ryuji, “Last night I ran into Ann, she told me that Kamoshida was forcing her to have sex with him. I spoke with her and convinced her to ditch him… so instead of Ann.”

Ryuji gasps, “He didn’t…!”

I inhale slowly, “He probably… raped Suzui…” 

Anger spreads across Ryuji’s face, “THAT SON OF A BITCH!” He begins to run in the direction of Kamoshida’s office. I glare at Mishima and run after him, I notice Mishima follows. 

We walk into the room and see Kamoshida nonchalantly working at his desk. “You bastard!” Ryuji yells, “The hell did you do to that girl!?”

Kamoshida swivels in his chair, “What are you talking about?”

Ryuji kicks a chair sending it loundy to the floor, “Don’t play dumb with me!”

Kamoshida raises his voice, “That is enough!”

“What you did… wasn't coaching..!” Mishima adds.

“What did you say?”

“You… You ordered me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her…!”

Kamoshida rises from his seat, “You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of… Basically, you’re simply making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?”

I stamp my foot, “Like we could give a flying fuck about volleyball right  now! You raped an innocent girl! I hate to think what was going through her head!” 

Kamoshida shakes his head and places his hands on his hips, “Even if it is exactly how you imagine it to be, hypothetically… what can you do?” He grins, “We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim… How would someone like that make a statement?” 

_ What!? How can he say that about Suzui after what he did to her. _

Kamoshida sarcastically places his hand on his brow, “There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear… poor girl.

Mishima looks at his feet, “No… that can’t be…” 

Ryuji starts to shake, “You goddamn…!”

“This again…?” Kamoshida sighs, “Does this mean we need to have yet another case of ‘self-defence’?”

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” Ryuji draws back his fist and attempts to punch Kamoshida, but I grab his fist and hold it back. “Why’re you stoppin’ me…!?”

“‘Cause this will only add fuel to the fire. Remember, we have our trump card.”

Ryuji lowers his arm, “Oh… yeah we have that…”

“Oh? You’re stopping him? What a surprise.” Kamoshida smiles, “There’s no need to hold back. Why not attack me? ...Ohhh, you can’t” He chuckles, “But of course you can’t!” Kamoshida’s smile fades and he returns to his seat, “Everyone present right now… will be expelled. I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”

“Shit…” I mutter.  _ That is a new record, I’ve been here for just under a week.  _

“You can’t make a decision like that…!” Mishima protests. 

I nod, “At least leave Mishima out of this, he didn’t do anything!”

Kamoshida tuts, “Mishima, you act like you’re a victim, but you leaked her criminal record, didn't you? It’s all over the internet, correct? How terrible.”

I turn to Mishima who falls to his knees, “That was you? Why the fuck…? We hadn't even met.”

“He told me to do it. I had no choice…”

Kamoshida cackles, “Now, are we finished here? You’re all expelled! You’re done for; your futures are mine to take.” He looks over at me, “I may be willing to make an exception, if you want to do a favour for me… I did say you have some memorable assets.”

I walk over to Kamoshida and slap him, “You think you’re all that, don’t you. But you’re just some washed up olympist clinging on to his past glory… You get your fun from exploiting children, there’s no one more sickening I could think of.” I spit on the ground, “You’ll eat your words.”

Kamoshida grumbles as I leave the office with Ryuji in tow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three students file out of the office, leaving Kamoshida alone. He rubs his cheek still red from the slap and grumbles, “That damn bitch…! Thinks she can have her way with me, I’ll show her.”

He swivels in his chair and ponders.  _ Ah-ha! I can use her…  _ A grin appears on his face and he chuckles, returning to his work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School is cancelled and most students begin to head home, we part with Mishima who needed to run to the bathroom and head to the alcove. Morgana catches up with us and we explain the situation.

“We can’t waste any time.” Ryuji exclaims kicking a vending machine. “We gotta hurry up and go to that other world to beat the shit outta that asshole!”

“...We’re not beating him up. We’re simply stealing his distorted desires.” Morgana corrects.

I sit on the bench and hug my legs, “Can’t we beat him up as well? He drove someone to… suicide.” I start to hyperventilate as the reality of the situation sets in.

“Dude… you ok?” 

I nod and pull out a cigarette, “...Just need to calm down a bit.”

Ryuji has a concerned look on his face but is snapped out of his thoughts by Morgana. “Can I assume you’ve made up your minds about this—about how he might have a mental shutdown?”

“...I have.” Ryuji’s voice trembles, “Someone could die because of him! I don’t give a rats ass what happens to him anymore!”

Morgana turns to me, “And you?”

“Yeah… I couldn't give a shit if he dropped dead.”

“...Then it’s settled.”

Ryuji leans against the wall, “By the way, is gettin’ rid of a palace hard? You’ve tried it before, right?”

“When did I ever say that?” Morgana responds.

“...Eh?” Ryuji’s eyebrows raise, “WHAT!? Were you just pretendin’ to know!?”

“Shut up you two…”

Suddenly a sad voice cuts into our conversation, “Is it true you’re getting expelled?” I turn to see Ann with a downtrodden face. “Everyone’s talking about it…”

“That asshole’s at it again…!” Ryuji grumbles under his breath.

I stand up and walk towards Ann, “...How is she?”

Ann winces slightly, “She’s unconscious… the doctors are uncertain if she’ll make it.” She shakes her head, “So… If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida… let me in on it too. I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”

“This has nothing to do with you… Don’t butt your head—”

I cut Ryuji off, “I think we should tell her. We can’t bring her into the infiltration… but she has a right to know.”

“...Seriously?”

“If you really think so.” Morgana adds.

I explain to Ann the concept of the Metaverse, shadows and personas. All the while she has a perplexed look on her face.

“You can’t be serious… That’s crazy.”

I nod, “My thoughts exactly, but that’s how it is.”

Ann ponders something for a few seconds, “Take me with you… into this palace thingy.”

Ryuji shakes his head, “No way, this shit’s dangerous, just don’t get in our way.”

“But Shiho’s my—”

“I said don’t get in our way!” Ryuji forcefully yells.

Ann flinches slightly and runs off.

“...That was harsh.” Morgana says.

“Yep, and I was trying to be nice.” I say, side-eyeing Ryuji.

“We can’t take her somewhere like that…”

I nod and pinch my brow, “True, but you could’ve been nicer.”

“We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let’s go already.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We make our way to the ally in front of the school and prepare to enter the palace. “The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you’re ready.” Morgana pipes up.

Ryuji turns to face him, “Huh? Phantom thieves?” 

Morgana smiles, “Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal treasure—that is what we become!”

Ryuji smiles back, “Ooo, that sounds kinda cool!”

I shake my head, “Seriously? What is this, an anime?”

“So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida’s name and… castle? Then we end up in bizarro world.” He pulls out his phone, “...How the hell’s all this work? Someone make it?”

I chuckle, “You don’t wanna know…” 

“That’s kinda creepy, but it seems useful.” 

I pull out my phone and activate the Nav, “It’s showtime…” I mumble.

The world distorts around us and the heavy atmosphere settles in. In a burst of fire we all change into our outfits. 

“All right! Time to bust on through!” Ryuji cheers, pumping his fist.

Suddenly a sharp screech calls out, “OH MY GOD! What is this!?”

Ann runs up towards us, I sigh. “Oh brother…”

Ryuji stutters, “T-Takamaki!?”

“That voice… Sakamoto!? And you… Rem-chan!?”

“Wh-Wh-Why are you here!?” 

Ann rubs her head, “How should I know!? What’s going on? Is this the school?” 

“I thought I told you…” I mumble.

Morgana pipes up, “I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app. It pulled us two in when only Rem used it, maybe it can drag those nearby.”

“For real…?”

“This is too much… I think my head’s gonna explode.” Ann complains.

“Anyways, you gotta leave!”

“No!” She protests.

I nod, “Yeah all the yelling might attract shadows.” 

Ann gasps, “No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it’s a monster cat…!”

Morgana drops his head, “Monster?”

“Tell me what’s going on here! I won’t leave until you do!”

I sigh, “I already told you…” 

“Looks like we gotta force her.”

“Sorry in advance…” I say under my breath. Me and Ryuji both begin to push her towards the exit. “Hey! And just where are you touching!?” Ann yells, kicking Ryuji.

Ryuji grunts, “Woah sorry, I didn’t mean—”

He gets interrupted by another kick, “You guys had better—” Ann vanishes as she leaves the Metaverse.

“Geez, I can’t believe Takamaki followed us here… this sucks.” Ryuji drops his arms.

“Ann Takamaki… Lady Ann.” Morgana mutters. He shakes his head, “We need to establish something.”

“What?”

“Code names!” He folds his arms, “What kind of phantom thief would use their real name? Plus, who knows what affect calling our names all over the palace would have.”

I look at Ryuji, “Hmmmm…. Thug.”

“The hell!? No way I’m gonna be called that, I’ll choose it myself!” He scratches his chin, “For me it’s gotta be this mask. Honestly I kinda like it, so why don’t we name me after that.”

“So, Skull then…” 

A wide grin appears on Ryuji’s face, “Ooh! That’s awesome! I’m Skull!”

I tap my chin, “For Morgana… how about Mona. It’s cute and practical!”

Mona sighs, “Cute… I guess I’m fine with it.”

Skull and Mona both look at me, “This is harder than I thought…” Mona mutters.

Skull’s head perks up, “Oo! I know! How about Criminal…!”

I groan, “Nope, that sucks…”

He scratches his head, “Rack…?” 

“Hell no!” I say slapping the back of his head.

Skull grumbles, “What do you wanna be called then?”

“Hmmm… Lily.”

He shakes his head, “Nah that sounds too cute for you.” I frown and he turns to Mona, “What’d you think?”

Mona stands and contemplates for a moment, “How about Joker…?”

I fold my arms, “Are you insinuating that I’m a clown?”

“No, no! I meant you’re our trump card when it comes to fighting strength.” Mona’s voice drops slightly, “I hate to admit it but your persona is definitely the strongest out of us three…”

Sighing, I nod, “Fine we’ll go with Joker.”

“All right. From here on out we’re Joker, Mona and Skull. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those code names from now on!”

I crack my knuckles, “Let’s take Kamoshida down!”

We climb in through the vent and end up in the same storage room from earlier. After peeking our heads into the castle’s foyer and noting that it was full of shadows. We open another door to a lone shadow patrolling. 

“Dammit, there’s a guard over here too…” Skull whispers. “Whaddya wanna do? Should we kick it’s ass?”

“Hold on…” Mona strokes his chin, “Hmmmm… This might be a good opportunity to teach you something… All right Joker! Let’s take it down!”

I nod and jump onto the shadow’s back, gripping it’s mask, “Show me your true form!” I yell, tearing the mask off. The shadow bursts into red goo, revealing what looks like a small fairy.

We all take attack positions and Mona begins to talk, “Remember how I taught you how to hold up shadows? I’ll teach you their other use from all-out attacks.”

“Shoot.” I say

“Shadows like this one come from the sea of human souls, so naturally they can talk too. If you talk to them when holding them up you can get cash or items in exchange for their life.” 

I nod and pull out my pistol, I take a few shots at the fairy’s weak points sending it to the floor. Me, Skull and Mona all rush in and surround the shadow aiming our guns at it.

The shadow grumbles, “Seriously… It can’t get much worse than this. What are you gonna do with me!?”

I scratch the barrel of the gun against my chin, “If you hand over some cash, I might consider not tearing you to shreds.” 

Mona chuckles, “That’s right! Be it money or items… hand it over!”

The shadow places a hand on her cheek, “Well, this happened so quickly… I umm… don’t have anything on me…” 

Mona’s eyes widen, “W-Wait what? Oh… this certainly didn't go as planned. Anyway, it can’t be helped. Time for you to go to hell!”

The shadow shrieks, “W-Wait! Please…” 

“Sorry but we’re in a hurry.”

“Can’t we work something out?! Just please don’t kill me!”

I groan, “Finnee… What can you do?”

The shadow smiles, “Are you the type who can’t say no? I totes know how you feel, maybe it’s a girl thing?” The fairy flutters up and hovers in the air, “Woah, I feel different! Something’s happening!” 

“Huh…” Mona mutters.

“...Oh yeah, I remember now! I don’t belong to King Kamoshida… I’m an existence that drifts around in the sea of souls… My real name is Pixie!” Pixie smiles, “I am thou, thou art I. My name is Pixie, from now on I’ll live inside your heart!”

Suddenly the Pixie bursts into blue fire and warps into the shape of my mask. The mask flies towards my own, and with a puff of fire, merges with it.

Mona turns to me in bewilderment, “What the hell…!? What was that just now…!?”

Skull, who looks just as shocked, begins to speak, “Wh-What the ‘eff was that about? The enemy got sucked into Rem— I mean Joker’s mask!”

I rub the edge of the mask, “Well… I wasn’t expecting that…”

Another shadow bursts into the room, and morphs into the shape of a horned horse. We all prepare for another battle when a voice rings out in my head.  **_“Heyyya! It’s me Pixie! Can you, like, swap me out with this creepy lady… she’s giving me a death stare.”_ **

I frown slightly and grab my mask. Instead of calling for Morrigan, I decided to call Pixie's name instead. 

“Come, Pixie!” I yell, as the small fairy appears by my shoulder. “Zio!” An arc of lightning appears and zaps the horse. 

“I-Is that the shadow from earlier!? Don’t tell me… Did you take in that shadow’s appearance and power as a Persona!?” Mona calls, looking at me scrupulously. 

I smirk and fire another zio at the horse knocking it to the ground. A similar situation occurs, where we surround the shadow and I coerce it into becoming a persona.

Skull chimes up as I absorb the shadow, “Holy crap… She’s doin’ it again…” 

“Does this mean you can wield multiple Persona’s?” 

After the fight we lean against some tables to catch our breath, I sense something akin to bickering between the three Persona’s in my head.  **_“Woah! Hey old horse dude, welcome to the club!”_ ** Pixie cheers,  **_“Hello there… who’s that creepy lass?”_ ** Bicorn ponders. Morrigan sighs,  **_“I’d appreciate it if you could stop calling me creepy…”_ ** Pixie pipes up again,  **_“No can do creepy lady. You’re just too creepy.”_ ** I massage my temples, in an attempt to block out the ensuing argument.

“H-Hey Mona!” Skull scratches his head wide-eyed, “What was that about!? What did Joker do?”

Mona shakes his head and chuckles, “She sealed the enemy’s appearance and powers into her mask, and made it her new Persona… I’ve never seen anyone do that before… didn’t even know it was possible!” 

“Well… at the very least this greatly ups our versatility in battle.” I add.

Mona frowns, “But still… a Persona is a representation of your own heart, and only one heart exists per person so normally you can only have one Persona… I wonder why Joker can have multiple.”

I divert my eyes to the ground, “It might be… No, nevermind.”

“But you were right about it giving us a huge advantage in battle!” The feline nods, “All right, try to do that even more if the opportunity arises! You better help out too Skull!”

Skull fist-pumps, “Hell yeah! We’ll hold every last one of ‘em up!”

A wide grin spreads across Mona’s face, “Heheh… I knew you were special Joker! I think I like you even more now!”

I scratch the back of my head, “Ummm, right… Anyhow we should continue our infiltration.”

We pass through a side door and into a hallway. A large iron gate blocks off one of the branching corridors, suits of armour line the wall behind the gate. A quilted door, similar to that in the dungeon, sits at the end. I jiggle the bars, but to no avail.

“I dunno why… but something feels off ‘bout this hallway…” Skull mentions.

“Now that you mention it…” I shake my head, “There’s nothing we can do right now. Let’s keep going.”

We continue onward into an armory, complete with all sorts of medieval weaponry. After fighting the three shadows in the room and acquiring Jack-o’-lantern as a Persona, we find a safe room to rest up in. 

“Aren’t there even more shadows here than before?” Skull asks. “Just gettin’ this far’s been a real pain in my ass!”

Mona sighs, “It’s all because you guy’s provoked Kamoshida, you know. Still… he seems to be awfully on guard…” 

“Anyways, how’re we supposed to steal that treasure thingy?”

I lean against the door, “We can worry about that after we’ve found the damn thing…”

“Yup, we need to secure an infiltration route first.”

Skull looks at Mona, perplexed. “A what now…?”

“A path to the treasure’s location. But in all honesty… I think we’ll need a little more manpower in order to accomplish this.” Mona scratches his chin, “Don’t get me wrong, if we utilize Joker’s ability we  _ might _ be able to scrape by. At the very least, one more person would be nice…” 

_ Ann? Could she be a Persona user? If she came to the palace it’s likely that she’ll end up involved in all that fate shit Igor was on about.  _

“Hey, you say you don’t have your memories and all, but somehow you still know about this kinda stuff?” Skull steps forward and scrutinizes the small feline, “Do you think this thing’s really got amnesia?” 

I exhale, “Probably… he could just know this stuff instinctively. And if he were gonna trick us, wouldn't he have done it before your awakening?”

Mona stretches, “At least you’re a step above that moron.”

Skull kicks the air, “Don’t call me a moron! You sure talk big, but what if it turns out you’re just some stray cat in the end?”

I lean forward, “Skull! Apologize for that! You know he doesn't like being called a cat.” I turn to Mona, “And you Mona, apologize for calling Skull a moron.”

My two fellow thieves look at me slightly surprised. Skull looks down at his feet, “Sorry for callin’ you a cat…” 

Mona also drops his gaze, “I’m sorry for calling you a moron…” 

I nod and fold my arms, “Good and try to get along. We’re working together here—”

A voice slips through the door, “Still, why was the princess in such an odd place…” 

I place my ear against the door, “I could’ve sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder…” 

The voice of a different shadow begins to talk, “It doesn't matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!”

When the guards' footsteps fade, Skull speaks up, “Who’s this princess they’re talkin’ about…”

Mona cracks the door open, “I should probably look into this!” He sneaks out to pursue the guards. 

Skull tuts, “And yet another question goes unanswered… Stuff like the castle and Nav app are mysterious… but Morgana’s got ‘em both beat.”

I side-eye him, “Remember, code names.”

“Oh! Crap, sorry!” He taps his mask, “What was I again? ...Oh yeah, Skull!”

Mona’s head pops through the door, “This is bad!”

“That was fast!”

“Your friend… Lady Ann! She’s been taken by shadows!” Mona yelps.

“How though!? We sent her home earlier…” 

“If Lady Ann does indeed have the app, it could be possible.”

Skull raises his eyebrows, “Oh no… Don’t tell me it got put on her’s just like mine…!? Dammit! We let her out for her own safety and she just comes right back in!

_ I guess that confirms my suspicion. If she has the Nav it’s most likely she’s a Persona user.  _

I pull open the door, “Let’s hurry up and rescue her.”

“I saw the shadows take her into the corridor that was barred off.” Mona calls taking the lead.

Ann’s muffled voice echoes through the hallways, “Is this some kind of filming!? Who’s in charge here!?”

_ She really forgot what I told her… I thought I explained the Metaverse. _

We arrive at the corridor with the suits of armour, to see one of the displays has toppled to the floor. Slightly louder, Ann’s voice says, “Look, I’ll apologise for touching the armour without permission!”

Skull groans, “She totally doesn’t get what’s goin’ on even after that long ass explanation you gave her!”

“It’s not like you’re any different…” I hear Mona mutter under his breath.

We walk through the door into a room similar to the one in the dungeons. Around a dozen girls lay around the room, topless but wearing the Shujin gym shorts. Ann is strapped onto a St. Andrew’s cross at the end of the room, several shadows along with Kamoshida and cognitive Ann surround her. Our entrance isn’t noticed.

Ann writhes, attempting to free herself. “What’s all this about!? Seriously, I’m gonna call the cops!”

King Kamoshida approaches her, the cognitive Ann in tow, “So, this is the intruder.”

“Kamoshida!? Wait, you must be his… shadow? And who’s that, why does she look like me…?”

Kamoshida scoffs, “I can’t believe you mistook  _ my _ Ann for someone like her.” He chuckles, “Are you afraid?”

“That outfit… Of course that’s what your true nature looks like.” 

Kamoshida places a hand to his chin, “I do as I please here… After all, this is my castle… The world of my desires.” 

Ann tries to free herself again, “This is seriously messed up! Let me go!”

“What a lively slave.”

“This isn’t funny! Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida!” Ann yells. 

The King tuts, and turns to the cognitive Ann. “The girl’s decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?”

She swings her arms by her side, the fake acts almost drunk as she seems completely removed from the world around her. “Talking back is, like… totally unforgivable.”

Kamoshida nods, “In that case… she should be executed.” A larger shadow with golden armour walks up to Ann.

With a grin across his face, Kamoshida chuckles. “Now then, how should I play with you? Shall I tear you into little pieces?”

Ann’s face drops, “Are you kidding me…?”

“This is effed up… So this is how he sees the girls on the volleyball team!” Skull’s voice is laced with venom.

We run up to the group of shadows. “Ann!” I yell.

Kamoshida turns to us and frowns, “Just when I was about to start enjoying myself…”

“Help me!” Ann calls, squirming.

“You little…!”

The king glares at us, “...How many times are you gonna come back?” He turns to Ann, “I bet you’re just like those thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, huh? But, ah… I forget that chick’s name, but it’s your fault she jumped, you know.”

Ann stares wide-eyed, “Huh…?”

“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place.” Kamoshida smirks.

“You bastard!” Ann screams, the soldier approaches her and brandishes his sword.

“Stop!” I say grabbing at my knife.

“Take one more step and I’ll kill her on the spot.”

“Dammit…!”

I feel the anger well up inside of me, to the point where I bite my bottom lip and the warm sensation of blood trickles down my chin. I sense Morrigan growing restless in my subconscious.  _ I’m gonna kill him! I don’t even care anymore. _

A repulsive sneer reaches out across Kamoshida’s jaw. “Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show.” He blushes, “Maybe I’ll start with her clothes…” 

The cognitive Ann giggles, “You’re such a perv…!”

Skull wipes some sweat off his brow, “H-Hey what are we gonna do!?” The soldier raises his sword, “Takamaki!” 

“Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho…?” Ann murmurs.

Kamoshida lets out a jovial snicker, “That’s more like it. You should’ve looked at it like this from the start.”

“Shiho… I’m so sorry…” 

I take a deep breath to calm myself, “Ann listen to me. Don’t give in to him! You can seize this chance to avenge Suzui, I know your other self agrees!”

“My other self…? ...You’re right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me…” She makes a sound akin to a sob and a chuckle. “What was I thinking…!?” 

“It’s like I always say. Slaves should just behave and—”

Ann stares daggers at Kamoshida, “...Shut up! I’ve had enough of this… You’ve pissed me off you son of a bitch!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_“My… It’s taken far too long.”_ ** A voice calls in Ann’s head, along with an extreme pain.  **_“Tell me… who is going to avenge her if you don’t?”_ ** The pain grows stronger causing Ann to squirm against her bindings.  **_“Forgiving him was never the option… Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within…”_ **

_ I will never forgive him! He will pay for what he has done! _

**_“I am thou, thou art I… We can finally forge a contract…”_ ** Saliva drips out of Ann’s mouth.

“I hear you… Carmen.” A red cat-like mask forms on her face, “You’re right. No more holding back…!”

**_“There you go… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself.”_ ** Blue fire melts the metal holding her to the cross,  **_“Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.”_ **

Ann tears off her mask with a screech, the splatter of blood being erased by blue fire. A figure appears in the flames. A woman with a pink dress and black corset comes into view. A leather mask adorns her face, with black hair formed in two drills poking through the sides, a cigar droops out of a lipstick covered mouth. A vine of rose thorns entwines her wrapping around the necks of two small men, she rests her heel on one of their backs. 

Ann’s outfit changes too. She wears a full-body, red, latex catsuit covered in zippers. Two pairs of pink latex gloves tightly clench a whip, her large stilettos clacking on the floor. The suit stops above her chest revealing her cleavage. A red tail is attached to the suit at the base of the spine. 

Ann dashes over to a dazed shadow and kicks the sword out of it’s hand, she catches it mid-air and brings it down on the cognitive version of herself. Kamoshida cowers behind the golden knight.

“You know what? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with… you scumbag.” Ann spits at the king.

“Bitch…!”

We line up behind Ann ready to get fighting, “You stole everything from Shiho… You destroyed her… Now it’s your turn!” She points towards Kamoshida, “I WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!” 

The shadows scoff and meld into the shape of a demon atop a toilet, “How dare you! Enough of your insolence!”

“No I’ve had enough of you! No one’s gonna stop me now!”

“Show them what’s what Ann!” I encourage her.

Ann nods with a smirk, “Let’s go Carmen!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadow gestures towards Ann, “How dare you deny King Kamoshida’s love, you selfish lass!? Pay for this insolence with your life!”

“That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don’t make me laugh with that ‘love’ bullshit!” Ann says, cracking her whip, “C’mon Carmen! Let’s give ‘em hell! Agi!” A ball of fire shoots toward the toilet shadow, knocking it to the floor.

“Now! All out attack!” I order. The four of us dash at the shadow, cutting and hitting it with our weapons. The shadow sustains damage but hasn’t gone down yet. “Morrigan! Destroy him!” The deer headed deity appears by my side and cackles, black tendrils lashing at the enemy.

“Joker It’s weak to fire!” Mona calls out of the battle.

I nod, “Got it. Jack-’O-Lantern, agi!” Morrigan vanishes to be replaced by a pumpkin headed ghost, it swings it’s lantern at the shadow knocking it down. “Ann! Burn it now!” 

“Right!” Carmen shoots another fireball at the shadow.

“Another all out attack!” 

“Captain Kidd!”

“Zorro!” 

“Carmen!”

“Morrigan!”

The combined force of our Persona’s kills the shadow, it disintegrating into black dust that piles on the floor. 

A bead of sweat rolls down Kamoshida’s face, “...Oh shit!” He dashes out of the room.

Ann falls to the floor panting, “Wait…!”

“Why’d you come, here man!? And more importantly, how!?” Skull says scratching his nose.

Mona glare at him, “Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman!?” He turns back to Ann, “Are you alright, Lady Ann!?”

“Lady Ann…? Wait, what even is this thing? Is it alive…? How can it talk?”

I clear my throat, “That’s Morgana, or Mona. He’s… a human that got distorted into that plushie form, but when outside the Metaverse he turns into a normal cat… but since we are aware of the fact he can talk here we can also understand him in reality. I think.”

Ann uses Mona to stand back up, “I’m going crazy…” She looks down at her outfit, “H-Huh…? Why am I dressed like this!? When did I—” She covers her chest, “Ugh, what’s with this!?”

I giggle slightly, “That, Ann, is how you view a rebel. In my case it’s a lady thief. For Skull, a biker or pirate… And in your case, a massive dominatrix.” I rub my nose, “Could be something to do with how s&m isn’t exactly socially acceptable… but I got no clue.”

I note both Mona and Skull looking away, “A search party will be coming for us soon. We don’t have a choice. Let’s retreat for now!”

Skull grumbles, “We were just gettin’ fired up, and you had to go get in the way… Rgh… Fine…” He approaches Ann blushing, “Here, gimme your arm.”

I snicker and take the other side. We exit the palace after avoiding all the shadows.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find a quiet spot at the train station to sit. Ryuji tosses me a can of iced coffee he got from a vending machine.

“Ooo, you know my favourite already. Have I managed to steal your heart.” I say sarcastically, softly punching his arm.

“...Shuddup!” 

I open the can, “Nah, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your thing.”

Ann takes a drink from Ryuji, “Ryuji has a crush? Who…?” 

I laugh, “Sorry, I can’t say. Bro-code.”

Ryuji blushes and looks at the floor, “Thanks man…” 

Morgana pops his head out of the bag, “What about me! Where’s my drink?”

“Huh? But you’re a cat.” I glare at Ryuji, “...Sorry.”

Ann giggles. “Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?”

“Um… Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat… This feels so strange…” She quickly shakes her head, “Oh, sorry! You’re not a cat, right?”

“It’s only natural you’re confused. Even after Rem’s explanation, demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much.” Mona softly explains.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe what happened… And that power… my Persona…” She rubs her chin. “Wait, didn’t Rem use more than one?”

I nod chucking the coffee can into the bin, “Yeah apparently. It doesn't make sense that I can use multiple seeing as people only have one heart.” I sigh, “I have some… theories, but the most logical answer is that each Persona is a facet of my personality.”

Ann smiles at me, “I think it’s really cool! And it’ll definitely help when changing Kamoshdia’s heart. I still can’t believe it’s possible to just make him confess all his crimes.”

Ryuji folds his arms, “When we spoke to Mishima he told us that the volleyball team’s bein’ forced to keep quiet, while the teachers and parents turn a blind eye. We’re gonna get expelled so we can’t exactly complain. Goin’ all in on this plan is the only choice we got.”

“Then let me help too. I will make him pay for what happened to Shiho.” Ann clenches her fists. “He just keeps going on like nothing happened, even after what he did to her… I’ll never forgive him.”

I place an arm around her shoulder, “Of course. The extra firepower will be great and this is a personal thing for you, so I have no qualms about lettin’ you in.”

Ryuji nods, “Yeah, you can fight. Plus you got the app so it’d be more dangerous if ya went by yourself.”

“Then it’s decided. Well, I hope we get along.” I remove my arm from Ann, “I will make him atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho’s sake… but for all the lives he’s ruined.” 

I stretch my legs, “We’ll let you know when we plan to head in, so we should probably swap contact info.” We pull out our phones and swap numbers.

“I’ll be counting on you then. Same goes for you Morgana.”

Morgana imitates a bow, “The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann.” Ann waves and walks off. “What a kind girl… Such admirable consideration for others… And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal… She cares about her friends, and she’s beautiful to boot… what a girl! She’s captured my heart…” 

Ryuji frowns, “Dude. Stop simpin’” He shakes his head, “It’d be better if this group could get together quick from now on…”

“True. Our best option would be to make a hideout where we can discuss these things.”

“A hideout, huh?” He smiles, “I like the sound of that.”

I sigh, “The roof should work fine. No one goes up there.”

“I can’t contact you from inside a palace, so I’ll stay in this world.” Morgana grins, “That being said, I’ll need someone to take care of me.”

Ryuji shrugs, “I can’t. My place is too small and Ma’ is allergic.”

I groan, “Dude… I live in a restaurant. Animals are a no go.”

Ryuji’s phone beeps and he checks it, “Shit… gotta run. See ya.” He dashes away to catch the train.

“Ok! Let’s go check out my brand new residence!”

“Sojiro’s gonna kill me…” I mutter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I step into LeBlanc in the evening. The store is empty apart from Sojiro and a woman in her mid-twenties with a punk-rock outfit on. 

“Hello there.” She looks at me, “You’re a new face.”

“Ummm… I just moved in.”

“Don’t mind her Takemi-sensei. She’s just a brat.” Sojiro calls from behind the counter.

Takemi shrugs, “Well… Thanks for the coffee.”

Sojiro grunts, “Come again.”

She exits the shop. And Sojiro points a thumb in the direction she went. “That was Tae Takemi. She’s the head doctor at the clinic down the street. She’s got some bad rumours around her, but her medication works wonders. So if you ever get ill just go see her.”

A muffled voice comes out of my bag, “Hey are we there yet?”

“Hmmm…? Well I’ve got to get home and start dinner…”

I walk into the attic and set the bag down, letting Morgana out. “What the…!? What is this place!? Is this some kind of abandoned house!?”

“No, it’s the attic above a cafe… and my room.”

I hear Sojiro knock before coming up the stairs, “Hey, are you—” He looks at Mona sitting on my pillow, “I was wondering why I heard meowing… What did you bring it here for!?”

“I, um…. It was abandoned and I couldn’t just leave him.” I mumble.

Sojiro groans and scratches his beard, “That’s… That’s a shame. Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go…”

I share a glance with Morgana. “Though I guess you might stay on good behaviour if you’ve got a pet to take care of… But keep it quiet when we’re open for business. And don’t let it roam downstairs, or I’ll toss it out. Oh and I’m not gonna take care of it. That’s all on you.”

I nod, “Cheers, boss.”

Sojiro rubs his brow, “By the way… are you, you know, okay?”

My eyes widen at his concern, “Huh…?”

“I read your file and…” He sighs, “Don’t worry about it.” Sojiro exits the loft grumbling to himself.

“Was that the ruler of this place?” Morgana tilts his head.

I sit down on the sofa, “Yeah, something like that.”

“He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump. Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat.”

I hum in acknowledgement and pick at the strings of my guitar. I experiment with the sound and write good combinations in a small notebook. The notebook contains experimental lyrics and tunes, but it hasn't been used in a while.

_ The palace is giving me some pretty good ideas for a song. Maybe I should try writing them again. _

After a few minutes of Mona watching we play around with the instrument. Sojiro comes back upstairs with a plate of sliced fish. He sighs and sets down the food, “Seriously… It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice…” 

I put away my guitar, “Are you a cat person too Sakura-san?”

He chuckles, “Yeah, I guess you could say I have a soft spot for the little guys. By the way… have you decided on a name?”

“Morgana… after Morgan le fay from arthurian legend.”

He scratches the back of his head, “Morgana? Huh… I was hoping I’d get to name it…”

“What were you thinking of?” I ask.

“Hmmm… Prince.”

I hold my arms up in an ‘X’, “No way, vetoed. Good musician, bad cat name.” 

Sojiro grumbles, “Well he’s your cat… I noticed you were living off of convenience store bentos.” He strokes his beard, “That’s not exactly healthy and all, so I reserved some space in the fridge for your own stuff. You can use the kitchen, but don’t touch the curry ingredients.” He begins to walk away.

“Thanks, boss.” I call after him.

“...Sure whatever.” I hear him switch off some lights and exit the shop.

“To be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida’s cells.” Morgana stops and thinks for a minute, “...Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest… I don’t remember anything about my birth. I think the Metaverse’s distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form.”

“Jeez man, I don’t know what to say. I’m sure you can remove them somehow.”

“I have some ideas, but Kamoshida comes first. We have a big job ahead of us.” He glances at the fish, “Come to think of it, I didn’t get hungry in that world.”

Morgana finishes his meal and I wash the dish, I make myself a cup-ramen and recline on the bed. “Let me make myself clear: Your taking care of me won’t be for nothing. It’ll be give and take. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools.”

I slurp some noodles into my mouth, “If you’re on about lockpicks, I can already make those.”

“Nyahaha, you underestimate me. Smoke bombs, stun grenades and much more. In return for my lodging, I shall teach you how to craft such tools.”

“Fine by me, but we need to establish ground rules.” I place my meal onto the shelf, “One, no peeking when I’m in the bathroom. Two, when I get out of the shower or get changed I expect you to have your eyes against a wall. Three, don’t look through my stuff. And four, if I ask you to leave do it, a girl needs her privacy.” I tap my chin, “If such rules are broken, you will pay the price, understand?”

“Y-Yes ma’am! Understood.” Morgana salutes, to the best of his ability.

I put my fist out, “Then let’s get along, roomie.”

Morgan returns the fist-bump, “Indeed! …I’m probably gonna hit the hay. We have a heart to steal, after all!”

I get changed and lie in my bed. Morgana curls up next to me. After waiting for the sounds of the cat snoring, I carefully slip out of bed and rummage around in my box of belongings. I find an old box-cutter and rag and walk into the bathroom. I look myself in the mirror and hold the blade up to my upper-arm. A few faded scars sit there often covered by clothing or a bandage. 

I bite my bottom lip and drag the blade across twice, blood seeping out of the wound. I hold the rag against my arm and cry softly, “I’m sorry… Ann… Suzui. I couldn’t help, but I’ll make it up to you both. I swear it.” I glance into the mirror at my dimly lit reflection, “Kaa-chan… I’m sorry.”

I wipe the tears off of my face and apply a bandage to the cuts. I hide the rag and blade back in the box and quietly crawl into bed. I fall asleep to the sounds of Morgana’s peaceful breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hell of a chapter. The way Kamoshida acts like nothing happened when Suzui attempts suicide really highlights how much of an ass he is. If it wasn't obvious I really hate Kamoshida.  
> Like I mentioned earlier, I will be taking a break for two weeks. After that I will try to get back on schedule, but the lockdown rules are being lifted so I might have to start working again. We'll see.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
